


Matchmakers of the Isles.

by dashmaster



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, OC, Oblivious Bi Disaster Luz, Oblivious Lesbian Disaster Amity, Post-Episode: s01e17 Wing It Like Witches, Slight S1 spoilers, first fic in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashmaster/pseuds/dashmaster
Summary: It's no secret that Amity Blight's world was completely flipped upside down when Luz the human tumbled into the Boiling Isles. As her feelings turned from animosity to romantic, she finds herself at a loss for all words and sense whenever Luz so much as looks her direction. After leaving evidence of her feelings out of the open while rushing out to save Luz from yet another misadventure, Willow, Gus and a new friend decide to take matters into their own hands to help everyone's favorite Lesbian disaster bag the girl of her dreams.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 43
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1: Some Assistance Required

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a bout a decade, so any helpful tips would be appreciated. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight alteration has been made to the beginning portion of the story.

**Chapter 1: Some Assistance Required**

The monster bell scream-rang for the final time at Hexside before the weekend, and students gathered their belongings, heading home to enjoy a few days away from their studies before the beginning of a new week. Not every student had started on the walk back to town, however. 

Outside the Grudgby field, under a shade tree, one student waited for the arrival of another. A black Stetson hat hung over his eyes as he rested with his back against the tree, his crossed arms clad in the pink sleeves of the Abomination track. His right leg was crossed over the left, with the tips of his cowboy boots pointed towards the afternoon sky. 

His given name was Raynarde Sawbones, though now he went by “Ray.” The nickname was given to him by the human girl Luz, who had caused so much trouble in only a few weeks. Luz seemed to have an effect on everyone she met, for better or for worse. 

The crunching of leaves caused Ray to stir. He sat up, removing the Stetson from his face as he saw a friend. 

Willow Park, his former classmate in the Abominations track, now dressed in the green livery of the plant magic track, stood over him. Her ever present smile was still visible as Ray sat up and reached out his hand. Willow grasped it, and practically yanked him from his seated position onto his two feet, causing him to drop his hat and nearly topple into Willow.  
  


“Oh, I’m sorry!” Willow said, catching her friend and helping him balance on his own two feet. “Don’t worry about it, darlin’,” Ray chuckled as he drew a spell circle with his finger and levitated his hat back onto his head. “Where’s Gus?” He asked. 

“He went to get one of his human magazines from his locker.” Willow said as Ray leaned against the tree. “And to make sure Luz was gone. But why didn’t you want Luz here in the first place?”  
  


“It’d be easier if I just showed you.” Ray reached into his cowl and pulled out several sheets of paper, neatly folded, and handed them to Willow. 

Willow’s eyes scanned the sheets quickly, which were a collection of doodles and writings about Luz. The vast majority of the writings were romantic in nature, with Luz and Amity’s name written in the middle of a heart, and a perfectly drawn portrait of Luz’s face with more hearts surrounding it. But what caught Willow off guard was the name “Amity Noceda-Blight”, and another signature, “Amity Noceda”, with several question marks (and more hearts) around it. 

“Well, I had my suspicions.” Willow said as she handed the papers back. “Good thing you found these before the twins did.” Ray didn’t take them, instead motioning to turn over the page. Willow did so and audibly gasped. “Are those…”

“Wedding vows, yes.” Ray sighed, then took the papers back. 

“Ray! Willow!” The two witchlings looked up to see Gus running towards them with his magazine tucked under his arm.  
  
“Gus!” They say in unison, The two human enthusiasts engaged in the customary human greeting of a high-five, only the second best gift they received from Luz. The best gift was their nicknames.

“Did you get what you were looking for?” Willow asked. Gus nodded his head, and showed them the romance magazine he got from Eda’s stall. “And Luz already left.”  
  
“And Amity?” Raynarde asked.

  
“I gave her the note just like you asked, but between you and me, I don’t think she-”

“RAYNAAARDE!” Amity’s scream caused all three to jump, and one could swear the trees trembled with the echo of Amity’s voice. All three turned to see Amity hobbling towards them on her crutch. 

“Took it well,” Gus finished. 

“I don’t think she’s happy,” Willow said, making Ray roll his eyes.  
  
“Whatever gave you that impression, Willow?” He whispered before walking towards the angry green-haired girl. “Easy there firecracker, I don’t mean an-”

“Give me back those papers or I swear to the Titan, I’m going to pull your guts right out your mouth!” Amity was indeed furious. Ray had been attempting to send a long word to Amity that she had left her love letters on the cafeteria table, after running off to save Luz from yet another misadventure. Amity, however, had clearly had not taken the gesture that way. 

“Easy there darlin’, no need to get hasty!” Ray tried to calm Amity as she approached. 

“You stole my things, then called me out to probably black mail me.!" Amity shouted. "I'm not in the mood Raynarde, give me. My papers!"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Incensed, Raynarde took a big step forward, to which Amity quickly made a spell circle, and a ball of pink flames appeared in her right hand. She clutched the ball and shoved it right in Raynarde's face.

"One. More. Step, and I will roast you alive." Amity's voice trembled with rage as Raynarde threw his hands up.

“Hey, I was just trying to keep them out of the hands of your nosy kin! These would’ve been plastered all over Penstagram by now if I hadn’t stepped in!” Raynarde shouted back. He quickly reached out with the papers, and Amity yanked them from his grip, nearly catching one of his knuckles with her black nails, causing Ray to recoil back. 

“What do you want, and what are THEY doing here?!” Amity said, noticing Gus and Willow for the first time and pointing the flames in their direction. 

“We just want to help!” Willow squeaked as Gus hid behind her. “We know you have feelings for Luz!”

“I do no-”

“Darlin, you were practicin’ how to blend your name with hers, you’ve got it bad.” Ray let his western accent slip at the end as Gus looked over Willow’s shoulder in fear. 

“That’s none of your business.” Amity quite rightly stated, swinging the fireball back into Ray’s face.

“It’s impressive she can do that while balancing on one leg.” Gus whispered as peered around his taller friend.

“Gus, not now!” Willow muttered back.

“You got me, I’m sticking my nose where it ain’t belong.” Ray’s fake country drawl was completely gone by now, replaced by his normal accent. “But it ain’t normal seeing you, of all people, staring off into space in the middle of class. Or doodling in your notebook when you should be studying.”

There was a few minutes of quiet as Ray could swear he could see Amity’s golden eyes contemplating his murder. 

“Wait, why were you practicing her name?” Gus asked. 

“Because she likes Luz, Gus, keep up,” Willow said, making Amity turn pink.

“So THAT’s why you ran away when she asked you to be on our Grudgby team!” Gus teased, causing Amity’s flushed cheeks to turn beet red.

“Gus, stop it, you’re embarrassing her” Willow admonished him, while Ray just shook his head.

“Can y'all PLEASE stop antagonizing her while she’s holding me at fireball-point?!” Ray’s faux western accent leapt out as he was still under the gun, so to speak.

“Anyway, you obviously need someone to talk to,” Ray said gently, playing hostage negotiator for himself as Amity stared him down. “And we aren’t going to blab to the whole school.” Amity relaxed, and dropped her hand, letting the fireball flicker away. Ray motioned to the ground, and he, Willow, and Gus all sat down. Amity sighed and walked between them, leaning against the tree while facing her friends.

“So, why exactly don’t you want to tell her how you feel?” Ray asked as Amity let out a deep sigh.  
  
“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I haven’t been the best friend to her.” Amity replied, and Ray nodded.  
  


“You did almost have her dissected by Principal Bump.” Willow said, making Amity visibly cringe. “And you did cheat in that duel at the Covention.” Gus added. “Technically they both cheated.” Willow responded. Even if that were accurate, and even if it wasn’t her fault, the youngest Blight still looked away in shame. 

“BUT, Luz didn’t go runnin’ for the hills after any of that, like a sane person would.” Raynarde mumbled the last part. “In fact, she’s stuck by you, and pulled you out of some rather nasty scrapes.”

“Most of which she got me INTO.” Amity said with annoyance. “Like today, Luz just somehow activated the Aci-golems on her way from class.” 

“Oh, you mean those Golems that spit acid on the sixth floor if you stare for too long?” Gus asked. Amity just shook her head. 

“That girl just jumps head-first into everything, and most of the time she makes a gigantic mess.” Amity fumed. Then, she chuckled. “But she always finds a way out. She’s always willing to just dive in and try things, no matter what happens. I wish I had that confidence sometimes.” Amity looked out towards the grudgby field as Ray snickered.  
  
“You’re sweet on her,” Raynarde said. “Look, darlin’, I can’t tell you what to do, but I think you need closure. Whether you two are gonna be friends, or go steady, or whatever.” 

Amity, lost in Ray’s human-speak, looked to Gus with a confused look as if to say “translate.”

“What he means is, you should ask her to be your girlfriend!” Gus says, and Amity’s cheeks turned so red that it was impossible to understand how the rest of her body was receiving blood flow. 

“Good job Gus, you broke her,” Willow said as Gus shrugged. 

Then Amity slumped down the tree, her eyes glazed over as Willow jumped up to catch Amity before she hit the ground. 

“Uhhh, darlin’? You there?” Raynarde asked as Amity’s brain restarted and she steadied herself against the tree once more. 

“Amity, I’m going to say this as a friend, and I do consider myself a friend, but you are kind of a disaster when it comes to Luz.”

The color of Amity’s cheeks fade as she glares at Raynarde. “I still don’t see why this is any of your business.”

“Truthfully, it isn’t. I know I’m sticking my nose where it ain’t belongin. BUT, I do know that you staring at the moon like a lovesick Coyote at harvest time is doin’ you no favors.”

  
Amity, for the second time, looks to Gus for some sort of translation.

“Uhm, what he means is, you’re never going to know unless you try!” Gus abridges, to which Raynarde nods. 

Amity huffed. “Okay, fine. Say I do ask her. What even makes you think she’s going to reciprocate? You said it yourself. I almost got her killed.”

“Several times.” Gus muttered.

“Gus!” Willow shushed him as Amity continued.

“I tried to stop her from learning magic. Would you want to fall in love with someone like that?!” Ray didn’t want to admit it, but Amity was right. Raynarde looked down to think up a response, but Willow stepped in before he could reply.

“Amity, Luz took on GROM for you. No one volunteers to take on a monster like that willingly for someone else. ” Willow reasoned.

“She didn’t even know what Grom was.”

“Even more reason for her not to do it, yet she did it anyway.” Willow countered.

Amity scoffed. “She would have done it for one of you.” 

Willow’s back and forth with Amity over Grom triggered a memory about a unique detail from that night. The lightbulb went off in his mind as he looked up at Amity and Willow. “Wait just a minute. Luz went to fight Grom, but you BOTH came back with crowns. That’s NEVER happened before. How did you both defeat him?” 

“Come with me.” Amity got up, and flanked by Gus, Raynard, and Willow, walked away from the campus grounds. Their journey took them up a hill with a large tree at the top. Its branches covered purple leaves that gently rocked in the wind.

“Okay...it’s a tree, what’s so special about it?” Raynarde asked Amity, who was looking at it with a wistful expression. 

“Well, when Luz and I fought Grom together, we shared a dance.” Amity’s cheeks once again lit up as the thought of that night. "During that dance, we combined our magic. This tree was the result."

“Like this type of dance?” Willow asked, then performed a clumsy jig, drawing a light hearted chuckle from the group. Amity shook her head no, as the color in her cheeks only increased. 

“Nah, I think she means THIS type of dance.” Gus summoned an illusion and performed a romantic tango with himself, ending with a twirl and a dip before the illusion disappeared, which made Amity’s ears twitch from embarrassment. 

“I think Gus is right.” Raynarde said. Amity’s cheeks and her mint green hair made Amity appear more like a Tomato than a person. This was the effect Luz had on Amity, even if Luz didn’t know it. The “Top Student of Hexide” was reduced to a gibbering, gushing mess by a lowly human. 

“She was so brave that night,” Amity said nostalgically. “She didn’t hesitate in facing a monster that made her live her worst nightmare, all because I was too afraid to face mine. But, when we danced, none of that mattered.” Amity said as she looked up at the swaying leaves. “At that moment, she was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. Every time I see this tree, it’s like I’m dancing with her again.” Amity sighed, as she bawled her right hand into a fist and gently knocked against the tree. 

“This is perfect!” Gus says excitedly, jogging Amity out of her happy memory. 

“I-It is?!” Amity was confused at Gus’ sudden exclamation. 

“Mm-hmm,” Gus flipped open his magazine and showed it to Amity. “According to this human dating guide, going to a place where both of you have strong memories is a perfect place to ask out that ‘special someone’!”

“That gives me an idea.” Raynarde said.

“It does?” Amity raises an eyebrow.

"Yep, we're going to talk to her for you." Raynarde said.

"WHAT?!" 

"Amity, you fall apart the moment Luz so much as looks in your direction. So we’ll talk to her for you.” Willow reasoned. 

"We’ll let her know how you feel, and send her to you," Raynarde added.

“So, what do you say?” Gus asked, the three matchmakers in training stared hopefully at their lovesick friend. Amity sat there for a moment, dumbfounded.

"Okay, fine. But two rules. One, when Luz comes here, she comes here alone. This is between me and her. And two, NO MAGIC. No persuasion spells, no love potions, no charms. None of it. If she loves me, I want it to be from her heart, not your manipulation. Got it?" 

"Don't worry darlin’, we won't rig the card table." Raynarde says, then translated before anyone could ask, "we won't do anything magical to influence her." 

"Thank you." Amity sighed, and leaned against her and Luz’s Grom tree.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Next stop, the Owl House!" Gus shouted. 

“You two go on, I’ll catch up.” Willow said to the boys. 

“You sure, we can wait for y-” Gus started but Raynarde tapped his shoulder.

“The ladies need to chat, Gus. Let’s go.” Raynarde pulled their youngest friend along, leaving Willow and Amity alone. 

“Are you sure about this, Amity?” Willow asked her friend. Amity shook her head. 

“Truthfully, no. But like Gus said, I won’t know until I try, right?” Amity nervously chuckled as Willow hugged her friend, much to Amity’s surprise.

“W-what are you doing?” Amity asked as she stood there with her arms to her side. 

“It’s a hug, Luz said it’s a thing humans do to comfort each other.” Willow said. Amity nodded, and gently wrapped her free arm around Willow before they mutually parted. 

“Thanks, I think…” Amity said. Willow smiled and started to walk away.

“Willow, wait!” Amity shouted, causing Willow to turn back around. 

“Yes?” she responded.

“Do me two favors.” Amity said. “One: watch the boys. Two: DO NOT Tell Luz about the fireball incident. Please?” She added in a smaller voice.

Willow nodded her head, and turned to catch up to Raynarde and Gus, while Amity stayed behind to make her own preparations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, chapter 2 will be out soon!


	2. Chapter - Showing Luz the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and likes, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Make sure you leave your comments!

**Chapter 2 - Showing Luz the Light**

“What is taking so long back there?” Raynarde asked as he looked up the path from his seated position. He and Gus were waiting at the entrance to the forest that eventually led to the Owl House. They were waiting for Willow, who was still on the hill, discussing something of importance with Amity. 

“Maybe Willow’s giving Amity a pep talk? It says here humans do this to instill confidence in one another before asking someone out.” Gus said without lifting his nose from the magazine. Raynarde shrugged as he continued to keep watch. 

“How much of a pep talk could she need, Gus? We pretty much got her primed…” Raynarde trailed off as Willow finally came into view. “Well, took you long enough.” He chided. 

“Sorry, Amity needed me to do her a favor.” Willow said as Raynarde stood and adjusted his hat. Now together again, the three amigos walked the path to the Owl House, blue skies above them turning a purplish hue as the sun began to set. 

“So, do we have a plan on how to convince Luz?” Gus asked. 

“Well we all know Luz can be a bit in the clouds, so it’ll take some convincing.” Raynarde then smirked, and slid his left hand into his right sleeve, pulling out a folded piece of paper. “But I have something that’ll tip the pot our way.”

“Raynarde, what is that?” Willow said sternly as Raynarde stopped walking. 

“Well, when I went through Amity’s love notes, I found a page about her thoughts on her tango at Grom with Luz. I figured it may come in handy in case our beloved human needs extra convincing.” Raynarde waved the parchment back and forth with a sly grin until Willow snatched it out of his hand. 

“Yeow! What’s with y’all and snatching things out of my hand?!” 

“Amity said not to manipulate her!” Willow said as she and Raynarde came spectacles to spectacles. 

“She said no MAGICAL manipulation, she ain’t said nothing about using her own words as evidence!” Raynarde quite rightly stated as he yanked Amity’s confession away from Willow. “Luz is about as oblivious as a cow on milking day, and we don’t have all night trying to convince her what we already know!”

“Guys, come on!” Gus waved, catching their attention. “We’re supposed to be matchmaking buds, not fighting!”

Raynarde sighed. “You’re right, Gus. I apologize, Willow. I know it seems like I’m going behind Amity’s back, but if Luz reads this, even she won’t be able to deny that Amity has feelings for her.”   
  


“Okay, but only if it’s absolutely necessary.” Willow ordered. 

“Only if necessary, darlin’.” Raynarde agreed, then stuck his right hand out. “Shake on it?”

Willow paused, not used to this gesture. She looked at Gus, who nodded his head. “It’s a human way of saying I agree.”

Willow grasped Raynarde’s hand and shook it with strength that surprised the young witchling. He winced as Willow let go. He flexed his fingers and found to his relief that all five still worked. 

“You could wrassle a steer down with that grip, Willow.” Raynarde said as Willow frowned. “It’s a compliment, darlin’. Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Willow smiled, and Raynarde smiled back. 

“Come on guys, there won’t be any day left if you two don’t stop making kissy faces!” Gus teased, making both Willow and Raynarde’s cheeks flush red with embarrassment. 

“Gus!” They both whined, the illusionist in training chuckling as they caught up to him. The three friends walked together through the woods, the trees casting long shadows as the sun continued to set. Soon they exited the woods into a small clearing, and before them stood the Owl House.

As they approached the front door, the overly friendly house demon that used the main gateway as an entrance pierced the quiet with a high-pitched hoot that made them jump on the spot, with Gus landing on the ground. 

“Halt! Who goes there, Hoot Hoot?!” Hooty’s shrill voice rang. The sudden

“Gah, I hate it when he does that!” Gus shouted as Willow helped him up. 

“It’s us Hooty, is Luz home?” Willow asked. 

“I dunno, iiiiiiiiiiiis she?” Hooty asked in a playful mood, his head rotating clockwise as Raynarde grumbled. 

“We don’t have time for this Hooty, matters of the heart are at stake. Now, is she in there or not?!” Raynarde grumbled, not in the mood for the house demon’s games. 

“Ugh, YES!” Hooty suddenly became indignant as yet more house guests failed to entertain his playful banter. “LUUUUUZ, YOUR RUDE FRIENDS ARE HERE!” He cried out. A few moments later the door swung open, and there stood Luz, still in her multicolored Hexide uniform. She smiled upon seeing her friends. 

“Oh, hey guys! I wasn’t expecting you to stop by!” Luz said with a grin. She let her surprise house guests in and closed the door. “What’s up?”

“Where’s King? Usually he’s ‘demanding’ a snack tribute from us for intruding.” Raynarde chuckled. 

“Oh, Eda left a note, they went off looking for some rare and probably illegal plant for her potions business, so it’s just little ole’ me here!” Luz flopped on the couch face first, while her friends sat in a semi circle in front of her with Willow in the center. 

“So, what’s up guys?”

“We needed to talk to you about something important.” Willow said. 

“It’s about Amity.” Raynarde continued, but before he could start the next sentence Luz immediately jumped up.

“Oh my gosh, where is she? Is she okay? Did something happen? Did I accidentally forget about an Azura book club meeting?!” 

“Azura wha…” Raynarde raised an eyebrow as Gus just shrugged at him.

“She’s fine, no, and I don’t think so?” Willow said. “She actually wanted us to tell you something.”

“Tell me what?” Luz asked expectantly.

“Well, Luz.” Raynarde spoke. “We had a talk with Amity today, and we came to the conclusion that she has a major crush on you.” 

Luz’s expression changed from worry to surprise to laughter as Willow, Gus, and Raynarde all looked on in disbelief.

  
“Oh Ray, that’s a good one!” Luz laughed out, wiping tears from her eyes as she rolled on the couch. The laughter slowly died down as Luz noticed she was the only one taking it as a joke. 

“You, you guys aren’t laughing…”

“That’s cuz we’re serious, Luz.” Raynarde deadpanned. 

“Amity has a crush on you, a massive one.” Gus said. 

“We’re telling the truth, Luz.” Willow added.

Luz sat there for a moment, contemplating what they just said. 

“Amity?” Luz said. 

“Yep.” Raynard Replied

“Our Amity…” Luz reiterated

“Right.” Gus said. 

“Has a crush...” Luz continued, Willow nodded.

“On me…”

“That’s exactly what we said.” Raynarde nodded. 

“Is this just Boscha playing a trick on me?”

Three loud, exasperated groans echoed throughout the living room, with a mutter of “oh, sugarcube,” from Raynarde as he pressed three fingers into his temple and shook his head. 

“Luz, you REALLY haven’t noticed how Amity’s acted around you?” Willow asked. Luz looked up thoughtfully and stroked her chin.

“I mean, I have noticed her rambling a lot more. And her cheeks have been turning red a lot, but Edrick and Emira said she does that when she’s angry.”

“Darlin’, when Amity is mad, her whole face goes red.” Raynarde said. “And she gets murdery.” Raynarde muttered, earning a glare from Willow. 

“Say what now?” Luz sat up as Gus waived her off. 

“He’s just joking, don’t worry about it.” Gus nervously chuckled as Willow sighed.

“Oh, okay...heh…” Luz returned the nervous chuckle as the front door burst open. The three witchlings and their human friend looked up as Eda and King walked in. Both were covered in grime, and King had a bag filled with yellowish spotted mushrooms. 

“Oh hey Luz, and friends. I didn’t know I was babysitting tonight.” Eda said sarcastically as she walked in. 

“Greetings, tiny witch minions!” King shouted as he shook himself clean.“Your king has returned with a bounty that will make me rich!” He shouted as he bounded into the room, leaving Eda to carry the bag in.

“Are those noxishrooms?” Willow asked, Eda nodded with an approving grin. 

“Hmmm, good eye on you, kid. Someone knows their fungi!” Eda chuckled as she dropped the bag on the floor. “These babies are great for making sleep aides, appetite suppressants, even drain cleaner if you mix enough in. I’ve got a recipe that’ll make me a fortune!”

“Or destroy the kitchen, again.” Luz jokes. 

“Hey, I’m making this for YOUR tuition, missy.” Eda teased. “Anyway, I’ll let you get back to your little dweebus convention. Momma’s got work to do!” Eda picked up the bag and took off to the kitchen, leaving King and the young Hexide students alone. 

“So, what’s with the secret club meeting?” King asked as he hopped into Luz’s lap and flipped onto his back. Luz started to rub his belly.

“Well, we were trying to tell Luz that Amity has a crush on her.” Gus said.

“Wait, you mean you DIDN’T realize Tomato-face is enthralled by you?” King looked up at Luz and started to laugh at himself. “She’s only been head over heels ever since you decided to be her ‘fearless champion’ at Grom!” King cackled, falling off Luz’s lap onto the floor. 

“Tomato face?” Willow asked with a look of visible confusion. 

“Yeah, every time she gets around Luz, her face just goes red like this!” King sat up, and tried to make himself blush, though it wasn’t seen over the skull covering his face. “I can’t believe she hasn’t passed out from her nerves yet.” King said as he hopped back onto the couch next to Luz. 

“Luz, we don’t mean to make fun of you, but you REALLY haven’t noticed Amity’s feelings?” Raynarde asked. 

Luz shook her head. “I mean, now that I think about it, she does like to sit cheek to cheek when we read Azura books. And she’s even started drawing our Azura OC’s together.”

“Oh, my sweet child.” Raynarde muttered under his breath.

“Luz, Amity has done everything but ask you out! How did you not know?!” Gus asked.

“Guys, I really don’t think Amity has a crush on me. She’s the top student of Hexide. She’s the best Abominations witch I’ve ever seen.” Luz swooned. 

“Arguably.” Raynarde whispered, earning an elbow right to the ribs from Willow. Raynarde gasped as he clutched his side from the blow. “Ack, I think you bruised a rib.”

“Everyone knows her, and she’s the protege of the leader of the Emperor’s Coven! Why would someone like that want to go out with someone like me?” Luz said.

“Everything you just named is right.” Raynarde says as he stands up. “Amity isn’t really a ‘people person.’ She barely talks to anyone that’s not a part of her little mean girl’s club, and she’d bite your head off for even looking in her direction.”    
  


Gus and Willow both looked lost as Raynarde continued. “But that’s all fake. It’s a facade, the only person that’s seen the real Amity Blight is you, sugar.”

“He’s right.” Gus said. “Amity didn’t even give us the time of day before you came along!”

“I guess.” Luz shrugged. as Raynarde looked at Willow, and Willow nodded. Just like a high-stakes game of Hexas Hold em’, it was time for Raynarde to play his hand. Luz watched as Raynarde reached into his sleeve and pulled out the sheet he kept from Amity’s private declaration. 

“Sugar, read this.” He handed it to Luz as King perked up. 

“Oooh, embarrassing secrets, my favorite part of your petty teen lives!” Raynarde contemplated how badly Eda would hex him if King was launched through the window for just a moment as Luz opened the paper and began to read aloud.

“I can’t stop thinking about that night, and our dance. The way her brown eyes sparkled in the light, the warmth of her hand on mine as she pulled me close, and for a moment I felt the heat of her breath before twirling away. Our spells worked as if on instinct as if we were moving as one body. In that moment, my thoughts weren’t on, my fear of being rejected. The only thing I could think was how beautiful Luz is. If only I had been braver, I should have pulled her in, and pressed her lips to mine, and told my fearless champion just how much she means to me. ”

At the end, Luz’s cheeks were completely red, matching Gus’s cheeks as he just looked at her. Willow’s hand was frozen to her mouth in shock at Amity’s heartfelt words. Even Eda had been sucked in, poking her head out of the kitchen, her mouth agape. And Raynarde, who had found the letter in the first place, sat astonished. For a moment, no one made a move.

  
Then the sentimental mood was shattered when King exploded in laughter. 

“Hahahahahahahahaha! Are you kidding me?!” King bellowed through laughs. “What type of sappy romance drivel is this?!”

Raynarde, feeling Eda’s eyes on him, once again refrained from summoning a spell circle and flinging the tiny demon out the nearest window. 

“That was...beautiful.” Willow said, as King rolled off the couch in a laughing fit.

“T..this is how she feels about me?” Luz asked, stunned. She looked down, reading the page again and again. Each time the smile on her lips got a little wider.

“That’s Amity’s heart on a piece of a parchment, my friend.” Raynarde said as Luz squealed, hugging the paper as if it were Amity herself. 

“Aww, so sweet,” Luz began to daydream. “Mi hermosá flor. Estás tan radiante como la luna misma.” She spoke in her native human language as her friends watched her gush. 

“Darlin’, I have no idea what you just said.” Raynarde said.

“Oh, sorry.” Luz giggled as she sat up. “I just...I can’t, I mean…” Luz gave up trying to make words and just made a series of happy gestures with her hands. 

“Okay, so we obviously know how Amity feels.” Gus says, drawing another laugh from King who was starting to wind down. “But how do YOU feel about her?”

“To be honest, I hadn’t thought about it.. But I like our time together, I look forward to Azura book clubs with her, and sharing drawings, and doing magic.” Luz took in a deep breath.“ But ever since Grom, I’ve been getting this tingly feeling in my chest, and my heart beats really fast. Now that I think about it, I like that feeling a lot.” 

“Oh yeah, you’ve got it bad just like her.” Willow said with a grin. 

“Well now that it’s settled, I think you and Amity need to have a chat, darlin’.” Raynarde said.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right…” Luz jumped up. “Where is she now?”

“She’s at your tree, waiting for you and probably pacing a trench into the ground by now.” Raynarde said. Luz nodded, and got down, pulling her friends into a group hug.

“Thanks guys, you’re the best.” She said before she rose to her feet. “What are we waiting for, let’s go see her!”

Willow shook her head. “She wanted to talk to you alone, probably so she won’t get nervous again.”

“Well, I’ll be right back! I’m going to see mi preciosa!” Luz said triumphantly before jumping up and dashing out the door, leaving King with Raynarde, Willow, and Gus.

“Haha, your sappy teen drama entertains me, I must see what happens next!” King declared as he ran to the door, only to be lifted by a levitation spell.

“Oh no you don’t, you little bundle of terror.” Eda said as she walked into the living room. “As much as I enjoy using the kiddo’s love life for entertainment, this is something Luz needs to do on her own.”

“Unhand me! Your king commands you to put me down!” King threw a tantrum in mid air as Eda dropped him into his pile of stuffed animals, and then turned to face the three. 

“You know, when I was your age. Something like that would have gone right into my blackmail stash.” Eda said as she smirked at them. “I’m glad Luz has better friends than I was back then.”

“Ummm, thank you?” Raynarde said in visible confusion.

“It’s a compliment kid, take it.” Eda said as she started to walk away. “You three make sure that Blight girl takes care of my kiddo, got it?”

“But Ms. Eda, Amity told us she wanted to talk to Luz alone,” Willow said. 

“That’s why I want you to follow them. In. Secret.” Eda stressed, making a shushing gesture over her mouth. 

“Ohhhhhh, you mean spy on them!” Gus said. 

“This one gets it!” Eda chuckled. “Now get out of here, I’ll have three cups of Apple Blood waiting on ya when you get back.” Eda walked into the kitchen to continue her work, while Gus, Raynarde, and Willow headed off to see the results of their handiwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, next time our oblivious pair have their long-awaited heart to heart. hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the kind words! I hope everyone enjoyed the fluff, it's time to take out your metro cards and take a trip on the feel train!

**Chapter 3 - Illuminating Confessions.**

  
  
  


The sun’s light faded from the sky over the Boiling Isles as evening gave way to the early hours of night. Yet Amity Blight remained on the hill, sitting against the Grom tree as she waited to see if Luz would actually show. Despite the darkness around her, the immediate area was lit with soft glowing orbs of light that floated around her head.

Amity hadn’t moved from that spot since her impromptu matchmakers had left to declare her feelings to the human that dominated her thoughts. It had been light when Raynarde and company left. Now it was dark. Even when taking into account the trip to the Owl House, they should have been back by now. The mint-haired witchling was getting worried. 

The youngest Blight was attempting to distract herself by aimlessly browsing Penstagram to keep away the troubling thoughts. But one could only take so many Boscha selfies before it became monotonous, and HexTube was exceptionally dull this evening. She sighed and closed her scroll, and drew up her left knee to her chest. 

Amity stared at her cast-equipped right leg and sighed. She received this injury thanks to Luz the human, putting it all out for a Grudgby game she had no business playing. But she just had to help her friends -and Luz. Her old self wouldn’t have even bothered getting involved.

The old Amity wouldn’t have done a lot of things. And the more she changed, the more she hated what she used to be, or rather, what her parents had pushed her to become. Amity had allowed them to control her life, telling her where to go and what to do instead of letting Amity be her own person. Even her hair color, naturally brown, was dyed a mint-green to appease her mother’s wishes.

And then came the human. Luz, a girl with no magical ability, had embarrassed her in Abominations class by posing as Willow’s creation, and a second time at the Covention, when Luz and her criminal teacher cheated in their impromptu magical duel. Luz had made her life a mess in such a short time, harming her status and reputation whenever the two had met. 

But Amity was no better. The first time she met Luz, she was so enraged by Willow’s slight that she nearly had the girl dissected. Worse, Willow was almost forced to be the one to actually do it. And then, Amity had accepted Luz’s challenge to a duel by forcing her into an everlasting oath to never practice magic again if she had lost.

And if that wasn’t the worst of it, Amity had cheated with a Construction glyph to boost her magical ability. Technically that wasn’t her fault, it had been Lilith’s doing as both Luz and herself became unwilling pawns in a sisterly squabble. 

That didn’t take away the fact that Amity had been terrible to her. And nevertheless, Luz had persisted in trying to be her friend. Even when they bonded over their shared love of “The Good Witch Azura” books, Amity forced her to keep it a secret to protect her standing. Yet Luz did it, just to have a friend in this world. 

Amity sighed, and produced more magical light spheres as the sun fully set, completely enveloping the surrounding forest in darkness. She really was pathetic. That fearless aura she wore? It was a joke. She couldn’t even do something as simple as ask a human out on a date. The mighty Amity Blight, scared of a simple “no”. What the twins wouldn’t do with that information. She rested her head against her knee and closed her golden eyes.

The young witchling was terrified of rejection. The prospect of having to face that fear forced her to enlist Luz to help her at Grom. Well, not forced. Luz did it willingly. It’s a surprise that anyone would want to willingly help her with how she pushed people away.

She cradled her leg as the crunching of leaves caught her attention. Amity looked up and grasped her crutch, hoisting herself up off the ground. She could see a faint light moving in the trees and slowly growing brighter. And soon, the light came out of the woods, and there stood Luz the human, her brown skin tinged gold from the light glyph in her hand. Amity felt her heart skip a beat as Luz approached. It was now or never, Blight. 

“Hey Amity.” Luz said with a small blush on her cheeks. 

“Hey, Luz. I didn’t think you’d make it. I mean, I knew you would, of course you’d know where this was, we made this tree.” Amity rambled before her cheeks flushed red and Luz softly laughed. 

“Sorry if I made you wait long.” Luz said as she fidgeted on the spot.

“Don’t worry about it.” Amity replied with a nervous chuckle as she sat down. “C-can we do this sitting?”

“Sure.” Luz replied, sitting in front of Amity. Titan, those eyes looked angelic to Amity as they sat face to face. 

“Our friends told me something funny.” Luz said, and Amity could already feel the sinking pit in her stomach starting to form.

“O-oh really?” Amity said as she began to fidget. 

“Yeah, they told me that you had a crush on me.” Luz said with a nervous grin. Amity couldn’t speak. Her mouth felt like she had just choked down sands from the festering desert. All this time she had to plan what to say to this question and she had nothing. All Amity could do was meekly nod her head.

“Oh...t-they said that?” Amity said quietly, her eyes drifting away from Luz’s face.

“I-I t-thought it was a joke at first.” Luz stammered as the pit in Amity’s gut became a valley. 

“Y-you did?” Amity’s voice was barely audible.

“Yeah.” Luz said. “I couldn’t believe this super smart, talented witch would have a crush on someone like me.” 

“Someone like...you?” Amity looked up at Luz as she spoke. “Luz you’re amazing.”

“I..am?” Luz said as Amity nodded her head.

“Luz, you don’t let anything stand in your way. You can’t do magic like I can, but you never gave up in finding a way, and I’ve watched you do incredible things. You’re kind, and considerate, you always see the best in everyone.” Amity smiled and rubbed her right arm. “I think that’s why I was drawn to you.”

Luz squealed as her cheeks flushed red, making Amity’s turn a similar shade. Why is everything about this girl so cute? 

“Wow…” Luz said. “Thanks Amity.”

“I know I was awful to you.” Amity said, pulling her legs towards her chest, allowing Luz to scoot closer. “But you never gave up trying to be my friend, and I appreciate that.”

“Hey, you let me in, don’t sell yourself short.” Luz tried to say in a suave manner, making Amity laugh, before she inhaled sharply. It was time. No matter the response, Amity had to tell her how she felt. 

“Luz...I have to tell you the truth. I know it sounds strange, but...I do have a crush on you. It’s been growing for awhile, and after Grom and the dance we shared, it-”

“I know.” Luz cut Amity off. 

“Y-you do?” Amity inquired, to which Luz nodded her head. 

“Ray gave me this when we were talking, it was really cute.” Luz smiled as she handed Amity her love letter back. Amity’s eyes burned as she looked at it, silently plotting his death. “Don’t be mad, I probably wouldn’t have believed him without it.”

“Oh…” Amity said quietly before she tried to soften the blow she knew was coming. “Look, I know I was horrible to you when we first met, and I can understand…” Amity began to sniffle, and looked away.. “If you don’t feel the same way. I still want to be friends...and still have our Azura book club…” Amity covered her mouth as she closed her eyes and started to cry. 

“Amity, no!” Luz shouted. Amity felt Luz’s hands on her cheeks and wiping a tear away. “No llores mi corazón,” The soft words of Luz’s human dialect tickled Amity’s ears as their faces were only inches apart. “You don’t have to worry, hermosa.”

“Luz…” Amity muttered.

“I like you too.” Luz closed the distance until her lips met with Amity’s. The witchling’s eyes shot open. Her ams grasped Luz’s arms, just to make sure this was real. Her eyes slowly closed, and her arms slid around Luz’s neck. Amity’s heartbeat pounded in her ears as she held Luz close. Titan, if anyone DARED to wake up from this dream, she would introduce them to a world of pain. 

Luz tried to pull away for breath but Amity pulled her back. She didn’t want this kiss to end. But the demand for air won out, and Amity pulled away, panting and cheeks blazing red. 

“That was…wow,” Amity said, looking up at Luz who nodded her head and sat down next to her. 

“I know, right?” Luz asked. Amity nodded her head and let out a happy sigh. She reached across Luz’s body and pulled herself in close to her human. She smiled at that thought. This was HER human, and she was her witch. 

“Can you...kiss me again?” Amity asked sheepishly, to which Luz smiled.

“Ummm...sure!” Luz leaned down and kissed her in a gentler manner than the first. The smooch still left Amity breathless when the human pulled away. She pulled Luz into another kiss, then another and another until her ears started twitching in happiness. 

“Awww, your ears twitch when you’re happy.” Luz says, making Amity bury her head in her lover’s shoulder out of embarrassment. “What, it’s cute.” 

Oh Titan, this girl was going to be the death of her. It’s like everything she said was specifically designed to turn her into a sappy, blushing mess. Not that Luz was doing this intentionally, mind. It was just her natural personality to be this caring. 

Amity wanted to stay there forever, but the rapidly growing chill in the air was making outside less hospitable by the moment. 

“I need to get going. It’s late, and I’d rather the twins not find out about us this way. They’d use it as blackmail material, probably.” Amity said as she untangled from Luz. 

“Here, let me help.” Luz helped Amity up, and the two shared a final kiss.

“So… now that our feelings are out in the open....” Amity started to twiddle her fingers as her ever red cheeks turned even redder, if that was even possible at this point. “Do you want to be my g-g-g…” Amity was so nervous, or so excited, or both, that she couldn’t actually get the words out.

“Girlfriend?” Luz asked, blushing just as hard as Amity was. Language had failed Amity for the second time that evening. So all she could do was sheepishly nod yes.

“Of course!” She grasped Amity in a big hug and squeezed her tight. Fireworks exploded in Amity’s head, though she could swear she could hear them as Luz hugged back. “To be honest, I kinda thought we were after you kissed me.” Luz said with a nervous chuckle. 

“Well, you know...I just wanted to be sure.” Amity said awkwardly, before a cold breeze made her shiver. 

“We should probably get back to the Owl House and tell everyone the good news.” Luz said. 

“Actually...I need to get home. It’s late, and Ed and Em will probably wonder where I’ve been.” Amity said. She was going to have to tell them, they’d figure it out eventually if she didn’t.

“Hey, let me walk you home!” Luz said, grasping Amity’s hand. “It’d be a lot easier than you hobbling all the way there by yourself.”

“Sure, but...let’s not go all the way to my house. I don’t want to risk my parents finding out until I’m ready to tell them.” Amity cursed herself. She just asked this wonderful human to be her girlfriend, now she felt as if she was hiding her away. 

“Umm, sure. But, why?” Luz asked, and Amity felt as if she was shrinking. She sighed and pulled away from Luz. 

“Luz, I come from an upper class magical family. If they found out I was with a non-magical user, much less a human, they’d probably bite my head off.” Amity sighed, and braced for her reaction. 

“So?” Luz asked, surprising Amity. 

“So?” she repeated.

“I figured out how to do magic without even needing a magical bile sac connected to my heart. And yeah, I am a human, but I’m YOUR human. And if they can’t accept who you love, they don’t deserve such an awesome, amazing daughter.” Luz hugged Amity tightly and Amity nearly passed out from blushing. She didn’t think it was possible to love Luz anymore than she already did, but here she was. 

Eventually they started walking, hand in hand. During the trip, Amity had a lot of time to think about her girlfriend’s words. Amity had been following her parent’s commands for her entire life. While it brought her power, status, and popularity, but what it didn’t give her was true friendship, or companionship, or the ability to be herself. 

Luz helped her reestablish her friendship with Willow, and helped her find a new, if strange, group of companions that actually liked Amity, not because of her status or magical ability, but because of who she was. Luz had shown her a better way to deal with people, and maybe it was time to embrace it fully. 

Amity was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed they had stopped before Blight Manor. She looked up at the gate, then to Luz, then back to the gate. She took in a deep breath, and made a decision.

“Luz...you can walk me to the door.” Amity said.

“Are you sure?” Luz asked, to which Amity nodded. 

“What about your parents?” 

“My parents have made me ashamed of who I really am all my life.” Amity turned to face Luz and hugged her. “I’m ready to try something different with my ‘fearless champion’ and co-Grom queen.” Amity added, making Luz blush. Amity smiled, happy that she could make Luz blush as much as Luz made her. 

Luz walked Amity to the gate, and walked up the hill. Though it looked like no one was there Amity could feel invisible eyes peering down on her from the windows. The nerves were making her queasy, but being with Luz made her feel better.

They stepped up onto the porch, and embraced one last time in front of the door.

“So…” Amity said softly. ”Thank you for walking me home.”

“You’re welcome.” Luz responded. The two teens were so swept up by the day, they had no idea how to end what had become a great night. They stood their awkwardly, cheeks blushing red. No one said a word, yet they wanted to say so much. Amity took Luz’s hands and gently swung her arms side to side. 

“So...seeya at school tomorrow?”

“Yeah...see ya tomorrow.” Amity said. Before Luz walked away, Amity pulled Luz back and gently kissed her on the cheek.

“Tell everyone I said thank you...And tell Raynarde...I owe him one.” Amity hugged Luz one more time before parting with her, and entering the house. She shut the door, and sighed, then turned around to head towards the stairs...

“Mittens!” Ed and Em’s sudden exclamation made Amity nearly jump out of her skin.

“We saw you and Luz walking up all lovey-dovey!” Ed exclaimed.

“We’re so happy for you, Mittens! You have to tell us everything!” Em squealed, making the youngest Blight blush in embarrassment.

It’s going to be a long night for the youngest Blight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story may be getting a bump in rating from G to T in the fourth chapter due to language and some themes that I think are more mature than the G rating would allow. As always, make sure you share and leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4 - A Brand New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be much longer than this. But after some checks, I have decided to break it into two parts. However, the rating change will still be implemented from this chapter onwards.

**Chapter 4 - A Brand New Day**

  
  


While Amity Blight was dealing with her nosy (but loving) siblings, Luz Noceda practically floated back to her temporary home. The smile she wore was bright enough to illuminate her path without the light spell she was using as she trekked through the forest. 

The human couldn’t believe her luck. When she stumbled into the Boiling Isles some weeks ago, she didn’t expect that not only would she be learning magic, but also catching the eye of a beautiful witch like Amity Blight. Although the first times they met were less than ideal, finding common ground in “The Good Witch Azura” books had led to a fast friendship, and now a relationship. 

Their relationship began with unconventional means via a primary confession by their mutual acquaintances, followed by the affirmation by Blight herself. After that, things quickly snowballed into an emotional first kiss, and Amity officially becoming her girlfriend. Luz stopped and squeed as that thought crossed her mind. “Amity Blight is my girlfriend,” she said out loud, giggling like a goofball. 

The human couldn’t understand why, but that thought made her so happy. It wasn’t that Amity was a girl. Luz had known for quite awhile that she was interested in girls and boys. But her lack of friends in the human world had left any dating prospects slim to none. Of course, Luz didn’t think about it much on Earth; she spent more time writing fanfiction and making anime AMV’s than interacting with real people anyway. 

But now in a world more suited to her tastes, where she was a novel oddity instead of “that weird anime girl,” making friends was a lot easier. Except for, of course, Amity. Luz had nearly given up on ever being the girl’s real friend until their interest in the same novel series was revealed. 

Luz quickly suggested their secret book club, and from then on they met every week, reading through the books again, sharing fanart and theories. At first Luz thought having a new friend was great, but something slowly started changing. 

It started during a rereading of book three, when Luz playfully hugged Amity from behind during a particularly saucy scene (as saucy as teen dramas can get, anyway). She went to pull away but Amity pushed back against her, so she stayed in position, reading over her shoulder.

Since then, that was their preferred reading setup: Amity holding the book while Luz sat behind her, arms around the witchling’s stomach and holding her close. The human’s chin gently rested on her friend’s shoulder as they alternated reading aloud. From this position, Luz could swear she could hear Amity’s heart trying to thump its way out of her chest. If Luz was being honest, hers was doing the same. 

After that, Luz started to crave that closeness. Her mind mentally clicked down the days to the next Azura book club meeting, which had at this point turned into the Azura cuddle club. Luz passed the snuggling off as something best friends did. After all, she had seen girls in the human world be physically affectionate with their best friends, up to the point that it was hard to tell if they were dating or just really good friends. Maybe that’s why it didn’t dawn on her. 

As Luz neared home, other interactions came to mind: The constant blushing, the rambling answers to her questions. The staring in her direction for no reason. Even her jumpiness over the Gromposal note, which Luz now understood was for her, all started to fall into place. Amity had been trying to tell her she was attracted to her, and Luz just flat missed it.

It’s not that she was doing so intentionally, mind. The human was a little preoccupied. First with learning magic, and second with Eda’s curse. Not to mention getting into Hexide and getting caught up in her magic studies. She’d been so busy with magic, she hadn’t had the chance to think about romance.

But today forced her to realize how smitten she was with the real Amity. Not the one that tried to have her dissected, or embarrassed in front of thousands, no. But the Amity that rushed to her defense when her own greatest nightmare left her powerless. The one that stepped up to put Boscha in her place during their impromptu Grudbgy game (even though they lost). 

The Amity who’s laugh set off fireworks in her mind, and her smile that was brighter than the sun itself. This was the Amity she was in love with. And even better, she was in love with her too. 

Wait...Love? Where did this come from? How long had these feelings been in her head? Since their impromptu run-in at the Knee? Or maybe it was when they first started taking classes together? Maybe it was after their first Azura book club meeting. Luz didn’t know, but at least now she had time to face her feelings. 

What she didn’t face...was the door. Luz was so lost in revelry that she accidentally went face-first into the front door, knocking against it with a loud bang and fell to the ground. 

“Owww! Hoot!” Hootie rang out as Luz jumped up.

“Oh, sorry Hooty! I didn’t see you!” Luz apologized. 

“Well, it’s not hard to miss me!” The grumpy house demon bellowed in his high pitched voice. 

“Again, sorry!” She apologized profusely. Hooty couldn’t stay mad at her for long, or at all really. 

“You’re forgiven Luz. So, how did it go?” He asked in a teasing voice that made Luz’s cheeks light up red. 

“Well, umm....” Luz giggled as her cheeks flushed with red. “Amity and I are dating now!”

“That’s terrific!” Hooty cheered. “Congratulations Luz!” Hooty cheered before swinging open, allowing Luz to enter the darkened living room. When she entered, the lanterns flickered to life, and Eda, King, and her three matchmaking friends sprung out from their hiding places around a banner with “Congratulations” written in big red letters. 

“Congratulations Luz!” They shouted in unison, before Raynarde, Gus, and Willow glomped Luz in a group hug that sent the quad toppling to the floor. 

“Easy there, kiddos, don’t want the Blight girl giving you hell for injuring her little girlfriend,” Eda teased as the four untangled and got back to their feet. 

“Sorry, partner, didn’t mean to tackle you,” Raynarde said as he helped Luz to her feet. 

“Hey, it’s fine,” Luz chuckled before she looked around “How did you guys know she said yes?”

“Well, I was afraid that Blight girl was going to reject you in some sick revenge plot to embarrass you after you made a fool of her, so I sent your three buddies up to spy on you.” Gus, Willow, Ray, and Luz all stared at Eda.

“What? It’s how I got even with my 3rd boyfriend for trying to hit on my sister,” Eda said. 

“O...kay…” Luz said slowly and sat on the couch. King immediately jumped into her lap for more belly rubs. 

“So, tell us everything!” Gus said enthusiastically. 

“Weren’t you guys up there?” Luz asked. 

“We weren’t close enough to hear anything, we didn’t want to interrupt you guys.” Willow said as she sat on the couch next to Luz.

“Although SOMEONE almost got us caught.” Ray glared at Gus as he sat down next to Willow. 

“Hey, I wanted to help celebrate the moment!” Gus said as he laid on the floor in front of them, resting his head on his hands.

“Anyway, I want to hear how my kiddo got herself her first girlfriend. So spill,” Eda said playfully, sitting in a nearby easy chair. 

“Okay, well. We sat down under our tree and talked. It was so pretty with all the light glyphs bobbing around. We admitted our feelings to one another, but Amity was scared I was going to reject her.”

“Wait, she was?” Gus asked.

“Well, she did almost have me dissected...and she did make me enter into an eternal oath if I lost our magic duel.” Luz said. 

“Classic Amity.” Raynarde grumbled. 

“Sounds like you know from experience, kid.” Eda chuckled.

“We went at it a couple times, tried to make me shake one of those deals with the devil. Always turned it down though, I ain’t the gamblin sort.” Raynarde shrugged. “Anyway, we’re off topic. Continue, sugar.”

“Right, so. She started crying, and for some reason it hurt me seeing her like that. Like, drinking four glasses of milk-bad.” Luz said as Eda nodded knowingly. 

“So what did you do?” Willow asked. 

“Well, I just grabbed her by the cheeks. Told her how I felt and….” Luz’s ears turned red as she spoke. “K-kissed her.”

A chorus of awws filled the room. Except for King, who groaned. 

“Ugh, your sappiness disgusts me,” He whined, earning a magical toss into his stuffed animal pile by Eda.

“How did it feel?” Willow asked.

“Really, really nice.” Luz smiled, remembering the touch of Amity’s lips against hers. The warmth and softness of Amity’s lips was imprinted on her own as she re-lived the moment. “We kissed a few more times, then she asked me to be her girlfriend. And of course I said yes!”

“Heh, I’m surprised little miss perfect didn’t take the lead. But I guess that’s the effect you have on her, kiddo.” Eda said as she yawned. As happy as I am, I’m beat. And it’s a school night for all of you.” Eda got up from her seat and stretched. 

“Guess we’ll mosey on back to town. We’ll see you tomorrow, Luz!” Raynarde said. 

“Yeah, congratulations again!” Gus jumped up and hugged Luz, joined by the others as they hugged their friend, then headed for the door. 

“Oh, before you go! Amity said thank you all, and that she owes you one, Ray,” Luz said. 

“You’re welcome!” Willow said.

“Happy to help.” Gus bowed before walking out.

“Ain’t nothing to help friends in need.” Raynarde tipped his hat before leading his friends out the door. 

After they left, Eda walked over and, in a rare show of physical affection, hugged Luz. “I’m happy for you, kiddo. I know my love life is a trip from one disaster to the next, but if you need any advice, I’ll try to help as best I can.” 

“Thanks Eda.” Luz said, hugging Eda back before yawning herself. “Whoa, I’m more tired than I thought. Night, Eda!”

“Goodnight Luz.” Eda replied before heading up the stairs with Luz to head to bed. 

  
  


The next morning, Luz was up with the sun. She quickly got a shower, brushed her teeth, and dressed in her school uniform. Luz was already excited for school, but she didn’t waste one more minute than she needed to. She was excited to see her girlfriend. Girlfriend...that word made Luz happier than anything. It was even better than the feeling from getting the first copy of a new Azura book personally signed by the author! 

She practically inhaled her breakfast, much to Eda’s amusement. After breakfast, Luz packed up her things into her school bag and flew with Eda on Owlbert towards the school. The flight took the same amount of time as it usually did, but for some reason it felt like things were moving in slow motion. Luz would teleport if she could to see Amity again. 

Mercifully, they landed in their usual spot, and much earlier than usual to boot. Eda hopped off and instructed her totally not adoptive daughter. “Have a good day at school, and don’t let your girlfriend distract you too much.” Eda joked.

“Eda.” Luz whined.

“What? I gotta look after you somehow.” Eda laughed. “Don’t stay out too long after school!” Eda said as she flew off. Luz sighed, then smiled. She turned and started walking towards Hexide. 

The morning wind gently brushed against the trees as Luz walked the short path up to the school. Luz’s pace quickly turned into a quick jog. She wanted to be at school as soon as possible. She wanted to see her friends. But above all she wanted to see Amity again, if only to confirm that last night wasn’t a dream, or an illusion. 

Luz walked onto the school grounds, and as she neared the building, she saw Amity sitting on the middle step, perusing her scroll. Her right foot, which had been covered in a cast, was now free again. When she looked up, Luz saw Amity’s cheeks flush red. She jumped up, closing her scroll as Luz approached. And when she was close enough, Amity pulled Luz close in a tight grip, making the Latina squeak. 

“Well, that answers whether or not last night was real.” Luz said as she hugged back. 

“It was real, you dork.” Amity chuckled and pulled away from the hug. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, like a rock. How about you?” Luz asked. 

“Oh, I slept...umm...fine. Yeah, perfectly fine.” Amity blushed deeply. 

“You were thinking about me kissing you, weren’t you?” Luz teased. Amity nodded her head. 

“Yeah…” Amity swayed back and forth, looking up hopefully at her girlfriend. 

“Do you want another one?” Luz asked. Amity nodded her head quickly. “Can we go up to our tree?”

Luz checked the time on her phone. There was about ninety minutes before class. Enough time to head to the tree, cuddle, and come back for class. She nodded her head. Amity smiled and jumped up, collecting her books before they walked away quickly. Once Amity was comfortable that they were out of sight of the other students, she grasped her lover’s hand and held it until they reached the hill, and their tree. 

Amity’s grip on Luz’s hand became tighter the closer they came to the Grom tree. Luz didn’t mind, but by the time the tree was in site, the grip on her hand became a little uncomfortable. Before she could make mention, Amity swung around, wrapped her arms around Luz, and practically mashed their lips together.

The teen was caught off guard by the intensity at first, then slowly closed her eyes, sinking into the lip lock as her arms tentatively wrapped around Amity’s waist. By the time they pulled away, both teens were breathless, cheeks red as apples as they shared nervous chuckles. 

“Wow...miss me?” Luz said after catching her breath.

“Yeah...a little.” Amity said nervously. She hadn’t meant for the kiss to be that forceful, but her body tended to go into autopilot whenever Luz was involved. “Sorry if I surprised you.”

“No, no! It was...great.” Luz giggled then sighed in bliss. “Really great.” She breathed. Luz’s knees were weak and her heart was pounding in her chest. It wasn’t particularly warm out that morning, but she could swear she was sweating. From the looks of it, Amity was feeling the same way. The witchling was keeping herself upright by pulling up against Luz as much as she could, but her love drunk system was failing her. 

“Hey...do you think we could sit?” Amity asked.

Feeling her own strength fading, the Luz agreed. “Yeah. Sitting, that would be good.” The two slid down onto the ground, sitting face to face. Amity made the first move, falling forward and laying her head on her girlfriend’s chest. Luz situated herself so that her girlfriend could use her as a pillow, and for a while, neither spoke. 

They enjoyed the silence and the closeness of one another. Luz’s heart rate had finally relaxed, to where it wasn’t trying to climb out of her chest, but was still rapid. Amity's arms wrapped around Luz, squeezing herself close against her girlfriend and inhaling her scent. 

Amity rolled onto her right side to look out over the valley. The shift in positioning gave way to new sensations for the young human. For one, she was now acutely aware of the sweet scent of the witchling’s hair. Did all witches’s hair smell like this? Was it a special shampoo she was using? Either way it was nice. Was Amity always this warm? Why was she suddenly so warm? And did Amity always feel this soft when hugging her? 

“Luz...Luz?....LUZ?!” Amity’s voice finally broke through the fog Luz was under. She looked down to see Amity looking up at her. 

“Huh, wha? What’s up?!” The human was completely flustered by Amity’s sheer presence it seemed, much to Amity’s amusement. 

“I said, what happened when you got home?” Amity asked.

“Oh, sorry.” Luz gulped. “After I got back they surprised me with a banner, and I told them what happened. Everyone said congrats.”

“O-oh...Remind me to thank them personally.” Amity said, squeezing into Luz’s chest.

“How’d things go with you?” Luz asked.

“Well.” Amity let out a heavy, twins-induced sigh. “When I got through the door, Ed and Em were there to greet me. Apparently they had seen us come up the driveway, and demanded I tell them everything. So I did, on the condition that they didn’t tell anyone else." Amity sighed heavily "So don’t be surprised if they’re being even nicer to you than usual.”

“Don’t tell anyone? What am I, your secret?” Luz said in a joking manner, to which Amity chuckled weakly. 

“No...You’re not my secret.” Amity’s tone betrayed the slight she unintentionally felt. “It’s just...You are important to me, Luz. You’re my girlfriend. If anyone is going to reveal it, for better or worse, it’s going to be me.” She turned back onto her chest and looked Luz in the eyes, then smiled.

“What?” Luz asked, confused by the sudden eye contact. 

“I just noticed, your eyes kind of sparkle in this light.” Amity said. Luz Noceda, previously thought to be the sure one in this relationship, absolutely melted at the compliment of her eyes. She leaned in for a kiss, but the alarm on Luz’s phone interrupted their moment.

“We should get back. Homeroom starts soon, and I don’t want to end up in detention again.” Luz said, to which Amity agreed. The two disentangled from one another, and shared one last kiss before heading back to campus hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading! Chapter 5 will be coming soon, you don't want to miss it!


	5. Chapter 5 - A Gleaming Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, we recently passed the 1,000 hits plateau. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for all the kudos and comments. I'm glad you're all enjoying.

**Chapter 5 - A Gleaming Reminder**

It was quite the stir when Amity Blight and Luz Noceda walked onto the school grounds holding hands. Amity could feel the glances and stares on them. From what little she could make out, most of the whispers and glances seemed to be towards or about Luz. Amity couldn’t see any negative facial expressions, but it made her nervous all the same. What were they calling them? Do the others find it weird? Do the think SHE’s weird for being so affectionate towards a human? 

It shouldn’t matter, but for Amity it did. It always did; her parents taught her to be this way. But it was so stupid. Why couldn’t she let her mind rest and just enjoy the moment of just walking down the hall while holding hands with Luz? 

Amity shook away those thoughts as they arrived in front of the Abominations home room. Amity leaned up and smooched Luz’s cheek, drawing a chorus of “oooh” from a few students around them. Amity buried her head in her hands again briefly then looked up. _ “No more hiding,”  _ the top student demanded of herself, then hugged Luz before walking into her home room. 

“Ahh, there’s the first Grom Queen. Where’s the second?” Raynarde teased. Amity got revenge by yanking his cowboy hat down over his eyes. Raynarde tilted it back up, glaring at her before letting out a chuckle. The other Abomination students watched on in confusion. The two had been at each other’s throats for less, and touching the hat was usually an instant fight-starter. But today the two chief rivals of their track were actually being...friendly? 

Of course, they didn’t know what Ray and Amity knew, that Raynarde had been the catalyst to force Amity into asking out her crush. Even if it came at Raynarde nearly getting literally burned in the process. Amity would have to find some way of repaying him for his kindness. After all, she’d probably still be (more of a) blushing mess right now if it wasn’t for him.

Morning homeroom time passed without incident. However, trouble started during the transition to classes. As Amity walked the halls she intersected paths with Boscha, who turned her nose up as she passed. While it was more likely that the snub came from her decision to play on Luz’s team during the Grudgby match, Amity couldn’t fight the suspicion that something else was up. 

Skara and Bo, two members of their former posse, at least spoke to her as they passed, but neither stayed around long or made direct eye contact.  _ “What was going on with them?”  _ Amity wondered as she walked to class. A fleeting glance took her mind off things as she caught a glimpse of Luz rushing to her own class. She called out to her, and Luz looked and blew a kiss before disappearing into the room.

Amity blushed, and more students “awwwed” or playfully teased the witch. Amity quietly chuckled and looked away. Titan, it was equal parts cute and maddening at just how much Luz affected Amity's state of mind.

By the time class began, things were back to normal. Amity took diligent notes in her class, and asked copious questions. She competed with Raynarde on who could answer the most questions until the teacher respectfully asked his top students to refrain, so that he could assess the other student’s knowledge. 

Unable to answer questions, her thoughts once again drifted to Luz. The human didn't have the same standing in school as Amity did. Luz was viewed more as a troublemaker, due to the various shenanigans she got herself into. Although, her misadventures had brought some positive changes to Hexide. Becoming Grom queen with Amity and getting Bump to approve multi-tracks had to be worth some social points, right? Her girlfriend was probably fine. And if someone did make the mistake of hurting her, they would deal with the top student of hexide.

"Amity, your flame is showing," Raynarde whispered, knocking Amity out of her thoughts. He nodded to her right hand, which somehow was holding a small fireball. Amity had made a spell circle in her mind while facing down a made up opponent. Apparently it had transferred to real life. She quickly unclenched her hand and looked away. Raynarde simply chuckled and went back to his notes. 

When the bell sounded for lunch, Amity and Raynarde received commendations from their teacher, then joined their fellow students in the walk to the dining hall. 

“I thought he’d never stop talking.” Raynarde sighed in his normal tone. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting tired of class already, Sawbones.” Amity gently prodded.

“Hey, I was listening enough to take you on any day, Blight.” He nudged right back before chuckling. “Seems you were preoccupied with something, somebody tick you off? ”   
  
“Not really. Just worried about how Luz is doing ”Amity fretted to Raynarde’s amusement. 

“Well, ain’t that sweet. From what I’ve heard from Gus on the scroll, it’s been mostly good. No negative comments, a lot of questions on how y’alls wagons got hitched together. ” Raynarde said. Amity didn’t need much of a translator for that one. She blushed madly and hid her head in her hands. 

“Although, your former partner in crime Boscha has been stirring trouble.” Raynarde said.

“How?" Amity's mood changed from embarrassed to angry. When Amity made her choice on the Grudgby field, she knew she'd be on the receiving end of retaliation in some way. But with her relationship now common knowledge, it gave Boscha an angle to get back at her. 

"Well, other than being mad that you're sweet on ‘Loser Luz’, she's been telling everyone that'll listen that you betrayed her for us ‘weirdos’."

"She called Luz what?!" Amity roared, making several passing students jump. "She said I did WHAT?!" 

"Easy there, firecracker," Raynarde cautioned. "You know how Boscha is, don't let her get to you."

Amity was furious, but relaxed as best she could. She was starting to come down as a worried-looking Skara approached with a piece of paper in her hand

“Skara, what’s up?” 

“This is for you.” She said quickly, holding out a note. 

Amity took the note and Skara bolted. She was wise to, as Amity began to read.

  
  


_ Dear Cal-Amity, _

_ Don’t know why you’ve decided you’re too good for us, but we need to talk about who your real friends are. And it’s not round-ears and half-witches. I’m willing to be your friend again as a favor, but you’ll need to make it up to me. Come to the Grudgby field, and we can talk about how.  _

_ Your REAL ALLY, _

_ Boscha _

“That low down, dirty snake in the grass,” Raynarde spat. “Who does she think she is?”

“Go to the lunch hall.” Amity said, gritting her teeth. The note burst into flames in her hand, which she stomped out with her boot.

“Amity, I don't think you should-” 

“NOW, Raynarde!" Amity shouted at him. The human enthusiast recoiled and nodded his head. Amity was boiling with anger as she stormed to the field. She expected childishness from Boscha, but this? Who the hell did Boscha think she was, to order her around? They weren’t exactly real friends, Amity knew that. But she wasn’t Boscha’s slave either. 

Amity opened the gate and stomped across the field, staring daggers into Boscha. The field was empty of students, as the vast majority had gone straight from classes to get food. Boscha was practicing her Grudgby shots without a care in the world. Somehow, that just pissed Amity off. How could she insult someone like that. then go toss a Grudgby ball like it was nothing? Was Boscha always this much of a jerk? Was Amity this amount of a jerk before to spend time with her? 

“Boscha!” Amity screamed. The Grudgby captain stopped then turned around, her three eyes narrowing at her former friend as she approached. 

“Oh, there you are  _ Cal-Amity _ .” Boscha teased. “Finally came to your senses?”

“Come to my...senses?” Amity was not in the mood for the games. “And what did you call me?!”

“I thought that if you wanted to hang out with those losers,  _ Cal-Amity,  _ you should have a nickname like them.”

“What is this about, Boscha?!” Amity shouted, thoroughly tired of her act. 

“I don’t get it, Amity. We used to be such good friends. Then the human shows up, and you lose your mind. You start hanging out with the human fanboy club, half-witches." Boscha rocketed a shot into the net then turned to face Amity "Worst of all, now you’re walking into school making kissy faces at the round-ears now?”   
  
“What if I am, Boscha?!” Amity was contemplating murder at the Grudgby field for the second time in as many days. 

“We were the queens of this school, Amity!” Boscha shouted, stomping right up to her former friend. “We used to run this place, and then you got too good for us and started hanging out with those lame-o’s.”

“Lame-O’s? Boscha, have you actually looked around? Gus is more skilled at illusions that anyone has the right to be at his age. Raynarde is the only person I’ve ever seen be as competent as me at Abominations. Yes, Willow wasn’t very good at them, but you’ve seen her plant magic; she’s incredible. And Luz…”

Amity’s heart caught in her throat as the warm feelings came back. Her cheeks reddened and her pulse quickened as the thought of Luz holding her returned. “She’s special to me. I don’t appreciate you talking down to people I care about.”

“Oh, that’s rich, Amity Blight suddenly grew a heart for the weaklings. You used to bully ‘Half-a-Witch’ worse than we did, now look at you. Helping her out in Grudgby after you swore off the game?” Boscha started to circle Amity, looking her up and down with disgust. “When’d that happen Blight? What’s happened to you?”

“What happened is none of your business,” Amity growled. She wasn’t appreciative of this interrogation. Her fists clenched together as she followed Boscha with her eyes. “And last I checked, I don’t take orders from you.” 

“I’m trying to help you save your social life. What’s everyone going to think when they realize ‘The Great’ Amity Blight is locking lips with the no-magic human, hmm?” Boscha teased. Amity’s fuse was becoming increasingly short. Being talked down to by her parents was one thing, but from someone that was supposed to be her friend? This was a much different feeling.

“You mean the human that defeated Grom? The one that created multiple tracks at Hexide? That 'no-magic human?' I think my social status is intact, Boscha.” Amity spat. “The only one who seems to have a problem is you. You sound jealous."

“Jealous? Hah.” Boscha scoffed. “Last person I’d be envious of is you. Such a big name to live up to, so much responsibility on your shoulders." Boscha then stopped and faced Amity again. "But you’re just another screw up.”

“Screw up” echoed in Amity’s mind and the last shred of civility shattered. Amity stuck out her arm and pushed Boscha back towards the Grudgby goal.“You know what, Boscha? I’d rather be a screw up than spend another second with an arrogant, egotistical BITCH like you who spends more time on Penstagram than making real friends!”

Boscha covered her mouth, taking a few steps away from Amity. “You know what, if that’s how you feel Blight? Then fine. I’m done with you, your worthless friends, and your little pet human." Boscha smirked, and shoved her shoulder into Amity before walking away. “Have a nice life, Cal-Amity. Hope Mommy and Daddy are proud of their human-kissing failure.”

Boscha didn’t just press the ‘parents’ button, she smashed it with a hammer. Worse, she had the nerve to call Amity Blight a failure. The top student had run out of patience, and rage guided her steps. She grasped the three-eyed girl by the arm, spun her around, and drilled her in the jaw with a right hook before Boscha could protest. 

Caught unaware, Boscha spun and hit the ground with a heavy thud. She turned over, holding her cheek as Amity stood there, her right arm still held out straight, with bruises on her knuckles from the impact. Ragged breaths heaved out of her chest as she glared at Boscha, two eyes staring down at three.

Amity reached down, lifting Boscha with both hands, her golden eyes burning with anger. Boscha struggled in her grip, and Amity shoved her hard against the pole, a loud metallic “ping” echoed as Boscha's head hit it.

“Let’s get a couple of things clear, Boscha,” Amity growled as she leaned in. “You were never my friend. You were baggage, forced on me to make my parents happy. I made do, but not any more.” Boscha tried to push away but Amity slammed her back against the pole, then lifted the taller girl off the ground out of pure anger. “I’m done trying to be what they want, and I’m done trying to make nice with people like you.” 

Boscha’s feet kicked in the air as she tried to break free, but Amity had her trapped against the pole as she spoke. 

“Let me make something crystal clear to you, Boscha. No one messes with my friends. And no one, and I mean NO ONE, messes with my girlfriend. If you so much as look the wrong way in their direction, I will hurt you.” Amity then pulled Boscha down until they were nose to nose as she made a final warning. 

“And if you ever - EVER - refer to my GIRLFRIEND as a ‘pet,’ or any other derogatory term again, this ‘screw up’ is going to tear you apart, slowly.” Amity’s tone dripped with malice. She removed her left hand from the witch and made a fireball in her hand. “Do you understand me?”

A thoroughly terrified Boscha nodded her head. With that Amity let her drop to the ground. The fireball flickered out as Amity stared down her former acquaintance.

"Good." Amity left the Grudgby captain in a shocked heap on the ground. Adrenaline coursed through the young withcling’s veins as she walked away. She had just put the bully in her place, and damn did it feel good. As she walked back towards the building, she saw her friends coming around the corner, Luz at the head. 

  
“Amity! Thank Goodness, are you-”

Still running on adrenaline, Amity grasped Luz by the cheeks, pulled her in and kissed her hard. Catching Luz mid-sentence had created an unintentional meeting of tongues, which continued as Amity's arms repositioned around Luz's neck. She leaned into Luz, practically forcing the human to hold her up. 

Amity maintained the lip lock until the emotional storm wore off. Their lips broke with a wet smack. Amity panted hard as her cheeks flooded with color. 

“Sorry if I worried you, I’m fine. ” Amity said. “Boscha tried to intimidate me into being her flunky but…” As she spoke, it became apparent that Luz was getting heavier. “Luz?” 

“I think you caught her by surprise, Amity,” Willow said as Luz was practically out on her feet. She held onto Amity to stay upright while her brain slowly rebooted. 

“Well, let’s get her back inside before she fully faints.” Raynarde says as he helps Amity support her breathless lover. “And you can tell us what happened back there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always comments and criticism are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6 - Embers of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of the praise and kudos on this story. I've loved writing this story, and I'm glad you liked it too. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 6 - Embers of Love**

  
  


The end of the day brought the beginning of club activities . Students in clubs or in need of tutoring scurried from classes to their given destinations. A few students not interested in either stayed around, finishing up meals or examining their scrolls. 

Raynarde had planned to go to the Human Appreciation Society meeting with Gus, but Amity's apparent meeting with Boscha took precedence. He reconvened with his friends in the near-empty dining hall. He sat to the right of Gus, while the girls sat across from them. Willow was to Amity's left, and a now-recovered Luz to Amity's right, arms intertwined as they held hands under the table. 

"Alright, so take it from the top. What happened?" Raynarde asked, before taking a sip from the Ramberry juice he hadn’t finished at lunch. Amity, who was gently rubbing her pointer finger against Luz’s while their hands were clasped, told her story. 

“The short version is that Boscha called me out there ‘demanding’ answers as to why I would hang out with you guys instead of her, saying I was putting my ‘social life’ at risk,” Amity said, mocking Boscha’s condescending tone. 

“Okay, that sounds like normal Boscha,” Gus said. “That doesn’t explain why you came around the corner so angry.”

Amity’s face hardened as she continued. “Well, on top of insulting the four of you...she called me a screw up.” Her grip tightened on Luz’s hand. “Then she called Luz my…’pet.’”

Gasps circled the table. 

“That’s low even for Boscha.” Willow’s soft voice raised an octave as Luz’s grip tightened on Amity’s hand. 

“What did I do to her?” Luz asked. Amity just shook her head. 

“Nothing. Boscha’s always been a vain asshole. But she got her magical ability around the same time I did. My parents figured she’d be better for me to hang out with since we were both ‘more magically advanced.’”

“Funny how that worked out,” Raynarde quipped, taking another sip of juice. 

“Okay, so she insulted all of us, and insulted you, what happened next?” Gus asked.

“I called her a bitch, she called me a human-kissing failure, so I punched her square in the jaw,” Amity said. 

Willow gasped. “You didn’t?!”

Amity nodded her head.

Raynarde grinned. “Well, I’ll be.” he chuckled. Raynarde had waited for the day Boscha would get her comeuppance. 

“Wow, Amity, didn’t think you were at the fiercely protective stage of love,” Gus snarked.

“But now she’s going to make things even harder on us,” Willow said, but Amity shook her head. 

“I was completely transparent in what was going to happen if she messed with you guys again,” Amity reassured them. “You won’t have to deal with Boscha for awhile.”

“But what if she tells Principal Bump?” Willow asked nervously. 

“Boscha wouldn’t dare hurt her credibility as the school tough girl by tattling, especially during Grudgby season. Besides, most people wouldn’t believe that I punched her,” Amity reasoned. 

“I would,” Raynarde said as he finished his drink. 

“Of course you would,” Amity’s golden eyes narrowed at him. 

“I’m just saying, I’ve been on the other side when you’re proper mad, it ain't pretty.” Raynarde said, remembering yesterday vividly. 

“So that answers everything except the smooch you put on poor Luz when we caught up with you,” Raynarde chuckled. “Poor girl was out cold on her feet when you pulled away.”

“Oh, yeah…” Amity’s cheeks flushed, causing her friends to chuckle. “I was still flustered from dealing with Boscha, and accidentally put all that extra energy into kissing Luz.” Amity nervously giggled as Luz snuggled into her girlfriend.

“Don’t feel bad Amity, I understand. I just didn’t know we were on THAT level of kissing already.” Luz teased, making Amity gasp and stumble over her words. 

“W-what?! I-I didn’t mean to go faster than you. I mean unless you were okay with it, then of course, I’d love to kiss you like that more, I-I j-j-j-just thought it may be too forward for how long we’ve been dating, but I liked you for a while and maybe…” Raynarde chuckled as Amity once again rambled an answer to a Luz question. "What I meant was, I don't want to push you too fast." Amity finished with a sigh.

“I’m fine with it as long as you are, Amity,” Luz assured her nervous lover. Raynarde smirked. Getting these two together had created great entertainment for the group, but they were sweet. Their attention to each other's feelings was admirable.

The conversation moved on to other topics, and Raynarde spaced out. His eyes drifted to focus on Willow as she talked. She was a kind soul, yet incredibly strong. She needed to be, in order to wrangle the carnivorous plants in her homeroom class. And she was cute as a button to boot.

That strength also had an effect on Ray. His constant watching of more human Western Serials had exposed him to the strong women that kept the west together. The no-nonsense ladies that could draw with the best of them were his favorites. He saw some of those qualities in his friend. Truth be told, he was getting sweet on Willow.

Raynarde took the opportunity to steal a few admiring glances of his crush. Unfortunately, he got caught staring. First by Willow, who flashed a smile. His cheeks burned red when she did. Even worse, Luz caught him.

“Oooh, what’s going on with you two?” Luz's teasing pulled Raynarde back to reality. He noticed what he was doing and pulled his hat down to hide his blushing cheeks.

“Yeah Ray, what’s going on?” Amity added. Raynarde silently cursed his friend, while Amity cackled softly. 

“I d-don’t know what you’re talking about.” Raynarde poorly countered, while Amity chuckled and leaned into Luz’s side. Willow’s cheeks burned red as she packed her things. 

“We’re talking about your crush on Willow,” Gus snickered as both Willow and Ray’s faces turned red. 

“I-I gotta go check on some plants the gardening club wanted me to watch, I’ll see you guys later!” Willow said quickly before leaving. 

Amity watched Willow leave then turned to Raynarde. “I think she likes you too. You should ask her out,” She teased.

“Now, don’t you start!” Raynarde whined.

“Ugh, am I going to be the fifth wheel?” Gus asked sarcastically. 

“Don’t worry Gus, I bet you’ll be a great catch for someone.” Luz reassured him.

“I know, but thanks!” Gus replied, drawing soft laughter from his friends. Their revelry was stopped when Gus's watch alarm went off.

"Well, y'all enjoy each other's company. We gotta get over to the H.A.S. club room." He said. 

"See you guys!" Gus said as he also started to pack up.

"Have fun, you two!" Luz said as Gus and Raynarde packed their things and headed off to their club meeting, leaving Luz and Amity to themselves. 

"So...Azura book club?" Luz asked, and Amity quickly nodded her head. They packed their things and headed off to their own club meeting. 

  
  
  
  


Luz’s knowledge of the secret hallways of the school, thanks to Viney, had allowed Luz to find an unused room that, after a healthy dose of cleaning and decorating, became the official club room of the Azura book club. 

Azura posters and fanarts by the club's only two members lined the walls, and a cut out banner of "Azura Book Club" hung over the chalkboard. The tables had been pushed back to the corners of a room, and a stack of pillows had become a large, comfy seating area for Amity and Luz to lay while they read or drew. 

On the right wall was a small bookshelf filled with Azura materials: books, comics, movies (Luz swore the books were better) and the like. Luz looked through the selection, grabbed a comic "Good Witch Azura and the Valley of Realization," and walked over to the pillow pile. 

Amity was sitting on a pillow, with several propped up as a back rest. Her art pad was propped on her knees as she diligently sketched. When she saw Luz coming, she sat up, allowing her girlfriend to sit behind her. After Luz took a seat behind Amity, she leaned back to use her girlfriend’s chest as her backrest. 

The mood was calm as Luz read and Amity sketched. The soft scratching of pencil on paper the only noticeable sound as Luz was nose deep in her book. Every now and then, she'd glance down at Amity. 

It was still sinking in that this was her girlfriend. Or that she HAD a girlfriend, for that matter. It was like something right out of one of the fanfics she used to read back home, only for real. The more she thought about it, the more this felt meant to be.

After all, if it wasn’t for Amity locking her in that spell circle on The Knee, she would have never understood the lesson Eda was trying to teach that day. Those moments allowed her to learn her ice glyph, and earn a spot in the advanced classes with Amity. 

From there they became friends, and as time grew, so did Luz’s feelings. Her emotions towards Amity were always friendly, but over time they grew into something more. And now here they were, nerding out in each other's arms.

"Luz? ” Amity's voice knocked Luz out of her daydream. She caught those golden eyes staring at her and swore her heart skipped a beat.

"You were staring into space, everything okay?" Amity asked.

“Oh, y-yeah! Perfectly fine!” Luz stuttered. “I...uh...just got distracted.” 

“Oh, distracted by what?” Amity smirked as she went back to drawing.

“Ummm, h-how beautiful you are?” Luz said as Amity snorted, cheeks cherry-red as her pencil dropped. 

  
“S-stop that,” Amity whined. 

“Stop what?” Luz asked as she sat up. 

“Stop saying the exact thing to make me a blushing mess,” Amity playfully pouted as Luz cracked a smile, then a laugh. 

“I can’t help that everything I say makes you turn into one,” Luz chuckled as Amity playfully reached back and swatted Luz on the head with her notebook. 

“I hate you,” she sighed. 

“I love you.” Luz said, then clapped a hand over her mouth. Where did that come from? That word hadn’t been on her mind, nor had it been on her lips. But when Amity spoke it, it just kind of slipped out. Luz looked down at Amity, who had sprung up and was now facing Luz, her cheeks a similar shade of red. She had dropped her book, golden eyes locked on Luz’s brown ones. 

“W-what?” Amity stammered, as Luz tried to come up with an answer. 

“Ummm, uhhh...did I say that? Uhhh, what I meant was….uhhh...” Luz stuttered as Amity sat up and faced her. 

“Luz, calm down.” Amity grasped Luz by the hands and interlocked their fingers. 

Luz sighed. “I didn’t mean to say that, I know it’s too soon, but I thought you’d like it if I said it.” She went to pull away but Amity tugged her back into place. 

“Luz, relax.” Amity said as she reached up and stroked Luz’s cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Luz nodded as Amity took a breath and released her lover’s hands. “Look, I know I said I wanted to be open with this, and I still do.” Amity reiterated. “But I don’t want to force you to say things you aren’t ready to, or do anything you aren’t comfortable with just to make me happy. ”

Luz nodded her head. “Okay.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with saying I love you as long as you feel comfortable with saying it.” How Amity got through that sentence, she had no idea. But she had to be serious here. 

“I’ve had feelings for you for a while, strong feelings that are far above just being a friend. You’re selfless, and determined, and kind of a goofball,” Amity giggled while Luz smiled. “Above all, you're the only person I feel safe being me around. I cherish that. And I know I put up a...rough, exterior. Thank you for not giving up on me.” Amity brought one of Luz’s hands to her mouth and kissed it. “It took me a while to process those feelings and what to do about them."

Amity let go of Luz's hands as they started to fidget again. "I came to the conclusion that I’m in love with you. And I know that word is a lot, so I don't want to press you to say it unless you are ready."

Luz’s cheeks were bright red. “I never really felt like this towards anyone before. I wasn’t popular back home, so I didn’t have many friends before I came here, or anyone interested enough to date me,” she said.

“And then all of a sudden, I run into this super cute witch that likes Good Witch Azura books just like me, but then we had that duel and I accidentally used up your training Wand…”   
  
Amity grimaced as Luz brought up events she had tried to block out of her mind. 

“But despite that, we became close, and starting a book club with you made us really close." Luz’s speech began to pick up speed the more she talked.

“Then we started snuggling, and the smell of your hair is really nice, and my body gets all tingly when you hug me. Like really tingly.”

“Luz.” Amity said gently.

“And then we danced at Grom and it was really nice, like SUPER nice, and then I thought ‘Wow Amity is really cute.’”

“Luz…” Amity blushed deeply. 

“And then we played Grudgby and you’re right, the outfits were really cute, and you put yourself on the line to help us, and you’re really selfless, and I really liked that about you...”

“LUZ!” Amity shouted to pull Luz back to reality. 

“Sorry.” Luz chuckled weakly. 

“It’s...fine. I guess that’s what it looks like when it happens to me,” Amity said as she reached up to rub Luz’s cheeks. “But that's not what I'm getting at. Are you okay with using the word ‘love’?"

“Well, if you-” Luz began but Amity put a finger to Luz’s lips to shush her. 

“Not what  _ I  _ want, what do  _ you  _ want?" Amity emphasized. "It wouldn't be fair to make you step out of your comfort zone to please me, just like with the kiss earlier." Luz was impressed at how well Amity was holding it together. Normally she would have doubled over in a ball of stress by now.

"No matter what, it won't change what we are. So, Luz Noceda, you need to answer two questions for me. First, are you okay with using the word ‘love’?"

Amity slowly removed her finger and waited for Luz’s reply. Luz sat there for a moment, processing her thoughts. Her feelings were much stronger than “like”, she knew that now. The fact that Amity was comfortable with the word made it a lot easier to make her own choice. She nodded her head and then took a deep breath.

“Yes, I love you." Luz said, and watched as Amity’s face softened into a warm smile, and tears well in her eyes and gently fell down her cheeks. 

“Amity, are you okay?” Luz reached in to hug her but Amity pushed her back playfully. 

“It’s tears of joy, you goofball.” Amity wiped her eyes. “I just really like hearing you say that.” She said softly. A simple phrase turned both their hearts to mush. Amity leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Luz as they fell back into the pillows. 

"Ya know, this pillow pile was a great idea." Luz remarked as Amity shook her head.

"You dork." She pecked her lips and then rested her chin on Luz's chest.

" _ Your _ dork," Luz replied as she held Amity close.

"Now, next question, and this is important." Amity looked Luz in the eyes. “Are you okay with kisses like the one we had earlier?" Amity asked. 

“Y-you mean the one we had earlier, w-w-with tongue and stuff?” Luz and Amity’s cheeks reddened at exactly the same time. 

“Y-yeah…” Amity said. “I didn’t mean to force that on you. Are you o-okay with it?”

"Yeah, totally!" Luz's excited tone caught Amity off guard.

"A-are you sure? I don't w-want to force it on you."

Luz giggled. Amity's constant worry for her well-being was appreciated. But Luz really wanted more kisses like that. 

"Amity, I promise, I want more kisses like that from you." Luz watched as a snagglebeast’s worth of pressure was released from Amity. Her girlfriend let out a content sigh and wrapped her arms around Luz's neck. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Amity admitted. Luz chuckled and grasped Amity's cheeks. She pulled her close and their lips met in a soft kiss. Their eyes closed and their lips parted, creating a meeting of tongues as they sank into their pillow pile.

The fireworks from earlier exploded in Luz's head again. This was a much different kiss from the pecks and smooches the two had shared. It made the hair on the back of Luz’s neck stand up, and the warmth that filled her when Amity was near was more intense than before. 

Was this kiss creating the feeling? If so, Luz was going to enjoy these types of kisses and the closeness it brought to her witchling girlfriend. She ran a hand through Amity’s hair, which drew a cute sound from Amity’s mouth, which Luz enjoyed hearing. They stayed together in their snuggle-kiss pile until the need for air outweighed the pleasure from their kisses. Amity softly whispered Luz's name, causing Luz’s eyes to open.

"I love you." Luz said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Luz." Amity responded, fighting back another round of tears. She leaned in to start another round when the monster bell's scream ended the day, and their peace.

“I hate that thing.” Amity grumbled as she untangled from Luz and helped her up.

“Y-you’re getting better at kissing.” Luz said, still in a daze from her first makeout session

Amity blushed, then softly giggled. “Well, I’ve suddenly had a lot more practice.” Amity stood on tip toes and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek, then hugged her tight. The closeness of Amity's body sent another surge of warmth through her body. 

“Hey Luz?” Amity asked, pulling away from her girlfriend's chest to look up.

“Yeah?”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday…Would you like to do something?” Amity asked sheepishly. “...Like, just you and me?”

“You mean a date?” Luz replied.

“Yeah, date. That.” Amity wavered, still getting used to the fact she could just ask these things.

“Well, usually I help Eda with her human oddities stall, but I bet I can break away for a few hours.” Luz said. “Meet me in town at 3 on Saturday?”

Amity's ears twitched in happiness as she sealed her lips to Luz's briefly.

"It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, consent is important. Hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the outpouring of support on this fic, I appreciate it a lot! Now I hope you enjoy the main event of this piece, our favorite lovebug's first date!
> 
> Also, this chapter is much longer than those that came before it, so horizontal lines have been placed to break up scenes. use them if you need a stopping point.

**Chapter 7 - Glowing Affection**

  
  
  


After asking her significant other on a date, most people would be overjoyed at the opportunity to take their beloved on the date. Instead, Amity Blight was a ball of nervous energy in desperate need of someone to talk to. When she returned home, she made the choice to tell her siblings she had a date. While this would assure twin-based shenanigans, the witchling needed to calm her nerves. Who better than her siblings?

On cue, the twins took great pleasure in teasing their little sister over this information, but in a surprising twist, actually sat down to help their sister relax. They assured her that everything was going to work out, that Luz would be happy with whatever Amity came up with as a date. Luz was easy to please, they reasoned. No reason to worry her perfectionist little head over it.

Emira even helped Amity pick out an outfit: a pink dress, black leggings, and pink slip-on shoes. The outfit was accented by a black leather jacket, which Amity had in her closet for a special occasion - which this certainly fit - and completed with her orchid pendant and a small black satchel that rested against her thigh. 

Amity had come up with the perfect date herself: stop by Grimalkin’s for a drink and maybe a snack, then a romantic stroll through the town, culminating at the romantic Rib Overlook. Ending the day at such a romantic viewpoint would leave an iconic memory for the lovebirds...provided all goes right.

Despite all the planning Amity had done, and the pep talk from her siblings, Amity was still nervous. It shouldn't be this way with everything that had happened over the last week. Not to mention going on a date was her idea in the first place.

However, this was Amity’s first ever date. Even if it was with Luz, the stress of making sure it was a good time was weighing on her. Yes, Luz would stand by her even if it was a disaster but that wasn’t the point. It would still bother AMITY that she failed to give her girlfriend a memorable time.

So Saturday afternoon arrived, and here she was, preparing to walk into the day market. In a few moments she’d be in front of her girlfriend and the date would begin. Amity took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then exhaled. 

“Okay, here we go, Amity. You're taking your girlfriend on a date. You’re into her, she’s into you, everything will be fine. Just relax.” Amity psyched herself up, then continued into the market. As she turned onto the row with Eda’s stand, her heart started thumping in her chest.

Finally, she saw her: The girl she had agonized over for weeks, yet stole her heart in days, was speaking with Eda in what looked to be an animated conversation. She was dressed in a blue jacket with the depiction of an otter floating on its back, and the words “I’m Otter Here!” embroidered in a curve under the image. Her pants were made of that strange blue fabric, which Luz called “jeans,” and white sneakers. 

As Amity got closer, Eda smirked and tapped Luz on the forehead and pointed in her direction. Luz turned around, and the smile that grew on her lips stole Amity’s heart all over again.

Luz’s jaw dropped when she saw Amity. The witchling felt a swell of confidence as she watched her love pull her jaw off the floor, only for it to drop again as Amity got closer. 

“Hey, Luz.” Amity’s cheery tone broke Luz from her trance. 

“Amity...wow, you look amazing,” Luz said before embracing her girlfriend in a hug. Amity rested her head on Luz’s shoulder and hugged back, soaking up the embrace until a fragrant scent filled Luz’s nostrils.

“You smell even nicer than usual,” Luz’s innocent words made Amily blush, and Eda softly laugh as she watched the scene play out. 

“Em let me borrow some of her perfume. And by ‘borrow’, I mean insisted I use it then sprayed some on my neck before I could protest further,” Amity clarified.

“You should ‘borrow’ it more often, it smells amazing,” Luz’s response made Amity’s cheeks flare with heat. “N-n-n-not that you didn’t before.” Luz was quick to correct, but Amity shook her head. 

“Don’t worry about it. And I may take that advice,” Amity reassured her before separating from Luz to readjust her satchel. “So, ready to go?”

“You know it!” Luz exclaimed as Eda chuckled at her totally-not-adoptive daughter’s enthusiasm. 

“You kids have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Eda’s jovial tone suddenly turned serious. “And Amity, you better make sure my kiddo comes back the same way you found her.” 

“Y-yes ma’am.” Amity responded, to which Eda, unable to keep up the serious act for long, burst out in laughter. 

“Don’t worry kid, I know you’ll keep Luz safe. The way you jumped in to help her at Grom, I’d be more afraid for whoever messed with you two.” Eda patted her shoulder while handing Luz a small pouch full of snails. 

“Now, don’t let me hold you up. Go enjoy yourselves! Drop Luz by the house when you two finish up.” Eda said, giving them a push start on their way and went back to tending the stall. Amity stumbled slightly, but Luz caught her. Amity brushed a hair back behind her ear, kissed her lover on the cheek, and away they went, hand-in-hand on their first ever date. 

* * *

  
  


Located just off the main square, Grimalkin’s was a popular drink and dessert shop, especially for teens looking to fill their Penstagram accounts of quirky photos with their friends. Coming here with Boscha for one of her umpteenth Penstagram posts was how Amity learned of this place, but the relaxed atmosphere and the tasty drinks had brought her back on her own when she needed a treat and a comfy place to draw or read. 

When Amity explained what Grimalkin’s was to Luz, the human revealed that it was nearly identical to an establishment known as “Starbucks” in the human world. The similarities made explaining the different drinks at the counter easier, as Luz could easily equate it to something in her world. 

Luz picked a drogdar tea, which according to Luz was similar to a drink called Bubble tea in her world. Amity knew that the small black balls in the drink were actually the eggs of an insect-like demon, but ever the good girlfriend, Amity allowed her beloved to enjoy her beverage without that knowledge. Amity got her favorite, a medium ice newt brew with 3 shots of cream. 

When it came time to pay for the drinks, Luz went to grab her snails but Amity stopped

her. It was the witchling’s idea to bring her out, so the witchling would pay for the expenses. All Luz would need to do is enjoy the day, Amity reasoned. She paid the bill then grabbed the drinks, handing Luz her cup as they went to find a table. 

The couple found an unoccupied raised table near the back of the shop and sat down. Amity sat with her back to the wall, while Luz sat in the chair in front of her. She unzipped her coat to reveal the orange Azura t-shirt she wore underneath. 

Most wouldn’t call Luz’s outfit as “proper date attire,” but it’s not like the girl knew she’d need date-type clothing. Either way, Amity found the outfit fit Luz’s personality perfectly. Meanwhile, the witch couldn’t help but notice Luz's admiring gaze at her outfit. Begrudgingly, Amity would have to compliment her sister on her fashion advice.

“Something on your mind, Luz?” Amity asked as she sipped on her drink.

“You mean other than how guapa the witch in front of me is?” Amity didn’t understand the word Luz used, but at the same time, hearing Luz say it made her happy. 

“Guapa?” Amity asked as she leaned forward.

“It means pretty,” Luz quipped as she watched the red spread across Amity’s pale cheeks. 

“I swear you’re a demon trying to steal my soul by blushing,” Amity playfully whined as she hid her face on the table, Luz’s laughter only making the reddening of her cheeks worse. 

“Maybe, it didn’t take much for me to get your heart.” Luz said with a wink that caused Amity to roll her eyes in a playful manner. 

“You’re insufferable.”

“Love you too, Amity. “Luz said as she took another sip of tea. 

‘I’ve been meaning to ask Luz, that language you speak sometimes. Is it common where you’re from?” Amity asked as Luz finished her sip.

“Back home I usually speak it with my Mami, but a lot of people speak it in the human world.” 

  
“What’s it called? Umm-If you don’t mind me asking.” Amity inquired. 

“It’s called Spanish. I could teach you sometime, if you’d like.” Luz grinned. 

“I...might like that.” Amity’s thoughts drifted. Learning Luz’s native dialect may strengthen their bond over time. 

“Okay, as long as you teach me how to be as good as you at Abominations!” Luz bargained as Amity giggled. 

“Sure. Though my parents may not...approve,” Amity sighed, Luz, sensing the mood change, reached out and grasped Amity’s hand. The witchling gently squeezed back.

“Your parents are that hard on you?” Luz asked sincerely, but Amity shook her head. 

“My parents...pushed me to be the top in everything, and ‘guided’ me on who to be friends with.” Amity sipped her drink as Luz listened thoughtfully. “I thought they were looking out for me, but thanks to you, I’ve realized they’ve only been looking out for themselves.” 

“Do...do you think they’ll accept me?” Luz asked solemnly. 

“I don’t care if they don’t,” Amity took her other hand from her drink and reached across to cup Luz’s cheek. “I made that mistake once, and it cost me a friend; I refuse to let it cost me you.” 

Luz’s expression warmed, making Amity’s do the same. When Luz leaned across the table, Amity met her halfway in a soft kiss. 

"Speaking of parents, how is YOUR mom going to deal with all this?" Amity questioned. Luz sat back and thought for a few moments.

"Mami already knows I like boys and girls. I think she's going to be more upset about where I went.”

“What, something wrong with dating a beautiful girl from another world?” Amity’s attempt at levity brought a giggle from her girlfriend. She could get used to hearing sounds that sweet for the rest of her life. 

“Well, I am supposed to be at some lame summer camp, but this is better,” Luz said as she popped one of the eggs from her drink into her mouth. Amity did her best to suppress a cringe face as Luz seemed to enjoy the taste. 

“Hmmm, kinda sweet,” Luz said after swallowing. 

“Glad you like... it,” Amity said, gently tapping her cup with her fingers. It had slipped Amity’s mind in the last few days the other reason she had been skittish to ask Luz out. There was no guarantee her stay in the Boiling Isles was going to be permanent. She had her own life, and her own family in the human realm she’d need to get back to. 

After all, it was an accident that brought her here; there was no guarantee she’d be able to come back, even if she wanted. The sad fact dampened Amity's mood a bit, as she stared into her cup.

“Amity, you okay?” Luz’s soft voice dragged the witchling back to reality.

“Just...thinking." Amity sighed.

“I’m not going to forget about you,” Luz said as if she was reading her mind. “Even if I can’t continue at Hexide, I’ll find a way to visit you, and everyone else,” She assured her girlfriend. 

“Thanks…” Amity’s voice wavered as if she was fighting back a tear. She reached up and wiped her right eye. “I’m sorry, this was supposed to be a happy date, and here I am dragging the mood down.”

Luz just shrugged. “I’m here with you. I’m happy no matter what,” If the witchling could, she’d cover that beautiful brown face with kisses. 

“Why does everything you say make me want to kiss you?” Amity chuckled as Luz leaned in again.

“Cuz you loooove me.” She cooed, drawing a laugh from Amity. 

“You’re such a dork.” Amity then leaned across the table. “Yeah, your dork.” Luz closed the distance and kissed Amity, drawing a happy murmur from the human’s lips. 

“I think the favorite part of having you as my girlfriend is getting to kiss you whenever I want.” Luz swooned. 

“The feeling’s mutual,” Amity said as she lost herself in those brown eyes of Luz. She then breathed deeply and got up from the table. “Let’s go, I wanna take you somewhere.” Amity tossed her cup, while Luz kept hers to eat the remainder of the eggs. Before they continued on their way, Amity pulled Luz with her in front of the shop and produced her scroll, angling it to take a selfie with the storefront sign in the background. 

Once the angle was just right, Amity set the self-timer and the two lovers embraced, smiling into the camera as the flash went off. Amity examined the photo and showed it to Luz, who immediately approved. Amity then opened Penstagram and posted the photo with the caption “First date at @Grimalkins with my favorite human!” #Grimalkins #mydork #herwitch”

“W...wow.” Luz’s cheeks were crimson as Amity posted the photo. “Hey, how do I get a scroll?”

“Well...” Amity said as she summoned up a second scroll. "When I was out yesterday, I realized there’s this super cute human I’m dating that I’d really like to talk to more often. So, this is for you.”

Luz gasped as she took the scroll and looked at Amity with sparkling brown eyes. "You bought this, for me?!"

“Well, since we’re dating, I thought we could keep in touch easier this way.” Amity said as she handed Luz the scroll. “Now you can call or text your girlfriend whenever you want.” The witchling really liked saying that, and judging by Luz’s expression, she loved hearing it. “I preloaded my and all of our friend’s contact info on your scroll. It should function similar to your human phone, but I can walk you through it if you need help.” 

“Wow...thanks Amity!” Luz hugged Amity tight and smooched her. 

“A-a-a-any time,” Amity stumbled over her words, then hooked her right arm with Luz’s left and led her on. Their hands sought one another’s out and clasped together as they headed towards their next destination. As they walked, the witchling actually felt relaxed. She wasn’t worried about if anyone was staring, or if anyone was whispering behind her back. This was peace, and wasn’t it blissful. Just her, her significant other, and the warm sun. That’s all that mattered. 

As Luz and Amity walked, they passed a small jewelry shop, and in the window, a sapphire pendant caught the witchling's eye. Amity stopped to admire it, and quickly an idea formed in her head. “Hey, let’s stop in here for a minute.” Amity said. Luz nodded her head, tossing her now empty cup in a nearby trash can before entering the shop. 

“Welcome to my shop!” The owner, a cheery avian woman said as Amity walked up to the counter with Luz. “And what can I do for you lovebirds?”

“I was wondering about the sapphire pendant in the window.” Amity said. “How much is it?”

A knowing smile crossed the woman’s beak as she looked from Amity to Luz, and then back. “Is that so? Well, it just so happens there’s a sale on that particular item. 150 snails and it’s all yours.”

Amity nodded and reached into her jacket pocket containing her coin purse and pulled out a handful of snails to give to the shopkeeper. The owner counted the coins in her head then nodded. “Just a moment.” The shopkeeper walked to the window as Luz turned to Amity. 

“Ooooh, pricey. What’s the occasion?” Luz teased, but Amity, trying to suppress her blushing, said nothing until the shopkeeper returned. 

“Here you are, one sapphire pendant.” The owner handed the necklace to Amity, who nodded, then turned to Luz. “To answer your question, Luz. You are,” She placed the Amulet around a stunned Luz’s neck, who looked down at it, then back to Amity. 

“Now, if you have to leave for a long time, you have something to remember me by.” Amity said, smooching Luz on the cheek. As they left, Amity looked back at the shopkeeper, who gave her a polite wave, and a wink as the two exited the shop. Luz’s left hand held the pendant as she looked down at it, while Amity grasped her right hand. 

Amity, you shouldn’t have.” Luz said as she admired how the blue pendant caught the sun. “Between the scroll and this, I didn’t expect you to go THIS far just for me.”

Amity wrapped both arms around Luz. “I love you Luz, and I want to see you happy. Price excluded.” Amity said. Luz didn’t respond in words, but in a soulful kiss that left Amity breathless. 

“I take it that you like it?” 

“Mhm!” Luz giggled, hugging her girlfriend and smooching her once more "You're the best, Amity!" Amity held onto Luz as she magicked her scroll into position for another selfie for Penstagram. They held each other, pendants facing the camera when the photo was snapped.

"Saw a beautiful pendant and thought of an even more beautiful person that could wear it. I think it looks amazing on her (she loves it too <3) #firstdate #mydork #herwitch" the caption read as their date continued. 

* * *

Their journey took them up a set of steps to Rib Overlook, a vantage point made out of one of the ribs of the deceased titan that they live on. The scenic viewpoint had a perfect look of nearly the entire town, which made it a perfect stop for any romantic interludes. 

When they arrived, Luz gasped and ran up to the railing, looking out at the entire town. “You can see everything from up here!” 

“When I need a place to really get away, I come up here. I can just look out at the town and relax for a bit.” Amity said as she walked up behind Luz and hugged her from behind. “I’ve always wanted to bring someone special up here.”

“Do I count as special?” Luz asked. 

“Well, we are on a date.” Amity chuckled, resting her head on Luz’s shoulder. 

“I dunno, maybe it's a friendly date.” Luz teased. The witchling was being goaded, she knew it. So, as Amity was used to doing, she took initiative. 

“Does a friend do this?” Amity gently grasped Luz’s cheek and turned her head in the direction of her own and kissed her. Her eyes closed as the kiss deepened and Luz fell back into Amity’s arms.

The witchling then pulled back with a satisfied sigh, and golden eyes met brown eyes once again. “Well?’” 

“Point taken.” A breathless Luz responded to Amity’s satisfaction.

“Good.” Amity smirked and kissed Luz on the cheek before resting her head against the human’s. Their hands gently linked together around Luz’s waist as they took in the view. Their sightseeing was occasionally interrupted by brief kisses or the gentle nuzzling of cheeks.

"Hey Amity?" 

"Yeah?"

"Are dates always this nice?" Luz asked.

"Don't know, this is my first one." Amity admitted, squeezing Luz gently.

"But I think it being you made it a lot better."

"Aww, Ami." Luz said, turning her head to smooch her girlfriend.

"Ami?" Amity tilted her head in confusion.

"It's my nickname for you. I w-wont use it if you don't like it." Amity wasn't sure if this was a human custom to nickname those significant to them, but hearing Luz say it made her feel fuzzy inside. 

"I like it, but only YOU get to say it." Amity said as she nuzzled into Luz's neck and let out a peaceful sigh. If she were to be petrified on the spot, Amity could go happily as long as this human was still in her arms. 

The future was long from set, but Amity hoped she would get many more days to spoil Luz. After all, the human blasted into her life from out of nowhere and changed everything, most of it for the better. She wanted to reward Luz for her kindness in any way she could.

As the sun began to dip, they moved to a nearby bench, arms wrapped around one another. Amity took a couple of pictures for Penstagram, one of her and Luz snuggled on the bench, the other of the afternoon cityscape of Bonesburough.

"Taking in the sights atop Rib Overlook with this cutie to end a great day. #firstdate #mydork #herwitch" the final caption read. She posted the photos as Luz rested her head on Amity’s shoulder. 

"Comfy?” Amity looked towards her girlfriend. Luz was the one blushing for once, and those red cheeks made Amity’s heart sing with joy.

“Yeah,” Luz happily sighed. Amity stroked Luz’s hair as she watched the afternoon sky slowly give way to twilight. The lanterns above them flicked on, their faint glow mirrored in their pendants as the early evening sky set in. A few more minutes of silence passed between them before Luz spoke again.

“Hey Ami?”

“Y-yeah?” 

“Do you think, you know, before I have to make this earth-shattering decision about going home, we could video chat my Mami? I want her to see you.”

The request caught Amity by surprise. “Umm, sure?”

“She wouldn’t believe me if I told her I fell in love with the prettiest girl in the Boiling Isles.”

Amity’s expression softened and she shook her head. This girl was going to literally kill her with kindness. She kissed Luz on the forehead and nodded on their head. 

“Of course, Luz. Anything else?”

“Can we do this again soon, hermosa?” Luz asked, and Amity nodded her head as a smile crept across her lips. 

“Whenever you’d like.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was evening as the two lovebirds strolled the trail to the Owl House, hands interlaced and matching smiles on their cheeks. The soft glow of dual light spells helped show the way as they approached Luz's temporary home. 

"Well, here we are. Safe and sound." Amity said as she stopped at the start of the clearing that led to the house. She didn't want Hooty to ruin the special moment by just being him. 

"Today was...wow." Luz said as she looked into Amity's eyes. Their pendants softly glowed from the reflection of their light spells.

"Does that mean you had fun?" Amity, ever the nervous one, hoped for a good answer , to which Luz nodded.

"Of course!" Luz kissed Amity gently, then pulled her in for a longer display of affection before parting. "I really like kissing you." Luz breathed as Amity looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Then do it again." Amity replied as she wrapped her arms around Luz's neck. They kissed one more time, each reluctant to pull away. Eventually, they withdrew, and Amity walked Luz to the door.

"Thank you again for today, hermosa." Luz said cheerily.

Amity smiled bashfully and nodded. "Anytime, sweetie." Amity's ears reddened as she managed to use a pet name towards her girlfriend without passing out. "See you Monday. Let me know if you need help with your scroll!"

"I will, seeya later mi corazón."Luz and Amity embraced one last time, and Luz entered the Owl House. 

Amity took a deep breath and sighed happily as she started on her way home, overjoyed that the first date of her life went even better than she could have dreamed.

As she walked home she opened Penstagram, and noticed a new account was following her: Luzura919.

“ _ That didn’t take long,”  _ She thought to herself and tapped on the account. There was already a photo posted: A selfie of Luz with a huge smile and her sapphire pendant shining in the light. When Amity scrolled down to the caption, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey everyone! I’m new to Penstagram thanks to @Witchchick128! Not only did she buy me this scroll, but this super awesome pendant! And, she took me to some of the coolest places in town! I knew she was a great friend, but I didn’t know she’d be this awesome as a girlfriend! I love you chica! #shespoilsme #bestdateever #mybeautifulwitch”

Amity wiped her eye, and tapped on the comment bar and left a reply:

“Today was perfect thanks to you, love. #firstofmany” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're into the home stretch of this deal, one chapter remains before the end. I may continue this story in a sequel once some more of the world details get fleshed out, but until then, continue to kudos and comment, and see you guys soon for the finale!


	8. Chapter 8- Sharing Love's Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the warm reception to this story. This has been an awesome project to work on, and I hope you enjoyed it! Enjoy this final piece, and I'll have more at the end of the chapter!

**Chapter 8 - Sharing Love’s Light**

After their spectacular first date, Amity and Luz’s love for one another only grew over the next few weeks. Their Penstagram pages became dotted with glowing tributes of their relationship, as the human and the witch were practically an item. The sapphire pendant Amity bought for Luz became a permanent part of her outfits, with school being the only place that the jewel didn’t adorn the human’s neck. 

Luz had gotten used to her scroll in about a day, and used it mostly to text Amity when they weren't together. She enjoyed the extra communication with her love, and her new friends in the Isles as well. She even got to share some of her human “memes,” reactions to which were...mixed.

Outside of school, Luz and Amity met as much as their schedules allowed. Often these rendezvous happened at The Owl House, where the lovers could spend quality time together amid “minimal” interruption. Hooty was for the most part kept from meddling by Eda and King while they had their alone time.

During school time, there wasn’t much time for the lovers to meet, save for quick hugs or kind words during class transitions. While both were focused on their classes, Amity couldn’t help but mentally count down the time until lunch, when she could spend some time with Luz, and her friends. 

Ray, Willow, and Gus were delighted to see Amity was no longer a nervous, blushing mess around Luz. She was now just a blushing mess around her, as Luz’s kind words or gentle touch seemed to pacify the young witch. Luz’s affection also caused Amity’s ears to twitch with happiness, which Luz found cute and her friends (especially Ray) found humorous. Then they would part for afternoon classes, and the cycle of fleeting glances or words of encouragement between classes would begin again. 

While all of this was great for Amity’s mood, the witchling couldn’t help but feel a bit touch-starved by the time afternoon clubs came around. Thankfully, their Azura Book Club was the perfect time for her to soak up all of the sweet Luz tenderness she had missed during the day. Their club meetings now started with (and sometimes wholly consisted of) snuggle time in their pillow pile.

Their snuggle time wasn’t just out of puppy love, though that played its part. It also served to satisfy Amity’s need for physical touch. Each kiss or stroke of a hair made Amity’s heart full of love for her human. And Luz was more than happy to provide all the kisses, hugs, and snuggles Amity required. 

Sometimes when their affection batteries were charged they would split to do their own thing, whether it be drawing or writing or reading. Other times, they would sink into the pillows for a nap, or more kisses.

On this day, they had split from their snuggle pile to do solo activities. Amity sat at the desk in front of one of the classroom windows, working on a drawing of her and Luz’s OC’s. Luz was sitting in the pillow pile, reading one of the Azura books once again.

Amity put her pencil down and stretched, before leaning back in the chair. She looked over her shoulder at her companion. Luz’s nose was buried in the book she had no doubt read a thousand times, yet somehow was enthralled by every time. She looked so peaceful to the Witchling, who suddenly found herself in need of cuddles. 

As if on cue, Luz looked up at Amity and smiled. She closed her book and placed it at her side, then beckoned her girlfriend over. “Come here, querida.” Amity smiled and got up from her seat. She climbed on top of Luz and smooched her, before snuggling into her chest with a gentle sigh of contentment.

“Need more snuggle time?” Luz chuckled while she rubbed Amity’s back, drawing out another pleasant sigh from the witchling.

“Mhm.” Amity replied as her eyes closed. The gentle thump of her girlfriend’s heart like music to her ears, and the gentle stroke of Luz’s hand along her back eased the tension of a long school day from her system. Peace like this was unmatched for the Witchling, who’s eyes closed and she drifted into sleep. Unfortunately, the buzz of a scroll woke her. 

Amity grumbled at the vibration, as it was Luz’s scroll that went off. Luz went to reach into her sweater pocket, but Amity tightened her grip on her partner. “Ignore it.” Amity said as she repositioned herself on Luz and settled back into her nap. She nearly got to sleep when Luz’s scroll buzzed a second time. 

“I should answer that.” Luz said. Amity sighed and loosened her grip so that Luz could retrieve her scroll. She opened it and went to her texts, and the human’s gasp startled Amity.

“What, what happened?!” Amity sat up as Luz turned her scroll so that the witchling could see. 

“Ami, look.” Luz sat up as ami slid to the side so that they both could look at the human’s scroll. Luz had received two texts, first from Raynarde, the second from Willow. The text from Raynarde read  _ “Do y'all think Willow would be interested in me?”  _ followed by a text from Willow saying “ _ I think Ray wants to ask me out.” _

“I think our matchmakers need matchmaking!” Luz said excitedly as Amity smirked. “Looks like a certain someone’s got a case of the nerves.”

  
“Remind you of anyone?” Luz teased, causing Amity to loudly sigh. Luz giggled, and got a pillow to the head in response. “Hey!” She playfully cried. 

“Yes.” Amity rolled her eyes. “Anyway, we should make sure Willow’s even interested. Respond to her first.” Luz nodded and texted back. 

_ L: He hasn’t? He seems into you. _

_ W: I’ve noticed the glances, and the Amity-like blushing when we hang out. _

“Hey.” Amity whined while Luz laughed at Willow’s comment. “You know it’s true.” Luz replied before going back to text Willow. 

_ L: lol. So he’s super into you. But are you into him? _

_ W: Yes!  _ *shy blushing emoji* _ He’s kind and caring, and he’s super cute, with and without the hat.  _

Luz and Amity grinned at each other. 

“Oh, she’s into him.” Amity said. “Now text Ray.”

  
“Okay.” Luz agreed then texted Ray this time. 

_ L: Uh, duh?  _ *eyeroll emoji* _ I’ve seen how you two look at each other.  _

_ R: Are you sure? I don’t want to overstep. Willow’s a great friend and I don’t want to ruin it cause I misinterpreted her feelings.  _ *nervous sweatdrop emoji*

“Now he knows how I feel.” Amity said. 

“I don’t get it. They’re obviously into each other, why don’t they ask each other out?” Luz asked. 

“Luz, sweetheart, did you forget how WE got together? It’s not exactly easy to ask out your crush.” Amity said. Between Luz’s obliviousness, and Amity’s nervousness, it was a miracle they even got into a relationship.

“Well, Willow and Ray helped us get together, so now we get to return the favor!” Luz asked.

“Well, you have the scroll. Ask him.” Amity shrugged as Luz texted. 

_ L: Ray, she’s 200% is into you. Do you want some help? _   
  


_ R: I could use some help, I’m so nervous I don’t even know what to say! _

“Hey, he’s just as nervous as you were.” Luz giggled. 

“Keep talking and I’ll show you nervous.” Amity responded, playfully baring her fangs at Luz, who smirked and leaned into her girlfriend.

“Do it then, hermosa.” Luz cupped her chin with her hand. 

The heat that rushed through Amity’s body from Luz’s tease could be best described as sweltering. Her cheeks turned vermillion in shade as she buried her head in a nearby pillow. 

“Yup, that’s my nervous Amity,” Luz said as she leaned over her completely flustered girlfriend. Amity burst out laughing. This girl was too adorable for her own good. 

“I love you,” Amity sighed and pulled Luz in for a kiss. “But let’s get back on topic - helping our friends.” 

“Oh, right.” Luz got back on her scroll and texted Raynarde first. 

_ L: Where r u now? _

_   
_ _ R: H.A.S. meeting w Gus _

_ L: Wait for us, we’ll meet u there _

Luz then texted Willow. 

_ L: Meet us at the H.A.S. room, Ray wants to talk. _

Luz and Amity closed up their club room and headed for the Human Appreciation Society club room. The irony of what they were doing was not lost on the witchling. Just a month ago, she was a stuttering, nerve-riddled mess when Luz so much as called her name. But here she was, walking down the hallway, hand in hand with the human that stole her heart to help friends in need with their own love life. 

As they rounded the corner they found Raynarde coming out of the room with Gus. 

“Hey lovebirds, still making kissy faces?” Gus teased, making Luz and Raynarde chuckle. 

“Hello Gus, Ray.” Amity said nonchalantly, though her cheeks were their stereotypical red hue.

“Ray and I were going to head into town for food, wanna come?” Gus asked.

“Oooh, that sounds nice, we’d love to!” Luz said. 

“Sure, but before we do, we need to help Ray with asking out Willow.” Luz said with a serious tone. 

“Wait, Ray’s going to ask her out?!” Gus’ eyes got big and he stared at Ray. Raynarde’s cheeks turned red as he looked away.

“Y-yeah…” Ray responded.

“AWWWWWWWWWWW!” Gus teased. 

“I know!!!” Luz added. Amity ignored the two giggling and cooing and focused on Ray. 

Amity sighed. She and Raynarde were the only two “mature” ones in this situation. “We’ve known for awhile you like her, so why haven’t you asked her out?” Amity asked, to which Ray sighed.

“Well, at first I don’t know how she’d react. I mean she’s beautiful as a morning sunrise, as soft as a pillow, and strong as an ox at the same time.”

“O...kay.” Amity, Luz and Gus looked at each other in confusion. Raynarde chuckled and waved them off. 

“Don’t question how I profess my love, firecracker.” Raynarde continued. “Anywho, at first, I didn’t want to ask her out after you two got together. It would seem like I was just trying to steal y’alls thunder. So I was going to wait.” Ray then sighed “Well, over time I just picked up a case of the nerves. Willow’s a great friend, and I don’t want to wreck our friendship if she doesn’t like me the same way.” 

Amity patted Raynarde on the shoulder. “Sounds like you need closure, Ray.”   
  
Ray paused. “Hold on, did you just...?”

Amity smirked. “I remembered.” 

Raynarde chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at her. “Guess I deserved that.” 

“Look, it’s just like you guys told me. You’ll never know the answer until you ask her directly.” Amity said. “Willow’s a sweet girl, and I have a feeling she’ll be just as into you as you are into her.”

“You think so?” Ray asked. 

“Totally!” Luz responded, making Raynarde chuckle.

“Thanks guys. So, should we go find Willow?”

“I don’t think we’ll have to.” Gus said. Raynarde looked up to see Willow walking towards them. The group watched as Ray’s cheeks reddened the closer she got.

“Now or never, Sawbones.” Amity gently patted Raynarde on the back. The cowboy nodded, and walked forward, stopping just in front of Willow.

“H-hey.” Raynarde blushed as he spoke. 

“Hi,” Willow responded, her cheeks lightly flushed as Raynarde sighed. 

”Didn’t think it’d be this difficult being on this side of things.” Raynarde said as he removed his hat and pushed his glasses up on his nose. “I ain’t gonna lie to you, Willow Park. I’ve been fancying you something fierce for a mighty long time.” Raynarde began. “I’m sorry I hadn’t worked up the courage to tell you before now.”

Willow smiled as Raynarde spoke. “Oh really? I never would have guessed.” she said playfully. “What took you so long?” 

“Guess I had a case of the nerves. Luckily our friends were able to calm me down.” Raynarde said, making Amity snicker behind them. “You’re welcome!” she called out. Raynarde rolled his eyes while Willow waved back. “Guess we needed a hand too.” She said as Ray’s cheeks flared from Willow’s adorable laugh. 

“Yeah, seems that way.” Ray said nervously. "Look, sugar. I don't want to hurt our friendship, but I at least want you to know how I feel.”

“Well, thank you for finally telling me. ” Willow said. "And you don't have to worry about our friendship, I like you too." A wide smile crossed Raynarde’s lips. He then took a deep breath to calm the rapidly forming knot in his belly. 

“So, would you like to be my girlfriend, Willow?”

Willow’s eyes widened at Raynarde’s question. She started to fidget with her hands and the blush on her cheeks grew. Willow’s nervousness seemed to transfer to Ray, who also began to fidget as he waited for an answer. 

“Y-yes.” Willow said as she stepped forward “I would love to be your girlfriend!” Willow wrapped Ray in a big hug, who gasped from Willow’s tight grasp.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Willow blushed, easing her grip on Ray.

“Don’t worry about it darlin’, I’m fine.” Ray replied as he hugged her back. The two lovers rested their heads on the other’s shoulder, before Ray turned to smooch Willow on the cheek. 

“Great, now I AM fifth wheeling.” Gus said as Amity and Luz chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll try not to gross you out.” Luz said. 

“It’s okay, young love is a beautiful thing to behold.” Gus replied, making his friends chuckle. “But now that you’re all together, can we go eat now? I’m starving!” He said as he led the way, Willow and Ray followed him, with Luz and Amity trailing behind.

“Awww, aren’t they cute?!” Luz squealed. 

“Yeah, they are.” Amity said. “We’re cuter though.”

“Amity, it’s not a competition.” Luz giggled as she leaned in. “We can all just be cute little lovebugs.” She kissed Amity and pulled her close. Amity’s arms wrapped around Luz’s waist as the kiss started to deepen…

“Guys, stop sucking face and come on!” ...until Gus broke the mood with his shout. 

“I’m going to burn him.” Amity grumbled. 

“Amity, no.” Luz scolded, to which Amity giggled.

“I’m kidding, now come on.” Amity kissed Luz on the cheek and pulled her along. The two couples (and Gus) headed for an afternoon hangout to cap off the school day. Gus led the way, allowing his love bird friends to bask in their partner’s orbit. The illusion witch wasn’t jealous in the slightest. He was sure of himself, and happy to see his friends that way.

Ray and Willow walked ahead, deep in first-day-bliss of their relationship. Hands clasped together, wide smiles on their lips as they leaned into one another. The irony was not lost on either that they needed help from the very couple they helped put together in the first place, but young love was such a complicated emotion after all. 

As for Amity, she couldn’t be happier. Luz had brought so much change to her life in such a short time. The transition from rivals, to friends, to crush, and now lovers was quick, but at the same time felt as it dragged on for the witch. But now, that was all behind her. Luz was hers, and Amity was Luz’s. That’s all that mattered. 

There would be twists and turns to come in their relationship. Eventually Amity would need to inform her parents she was dating. That would inevitably turn into a fight, which Amity would need time to mentally prepare for. Meanwhile, Luz still needed to figure out just how she was going to tell her mom how her summer away had gone. But for now, the only thing that mattered was the pleasures of being in love, and the brighter days yet to come. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this story comes to and end. Shoutout to my amazing gf StarBlaze for test reading/editing this piece. And thank you for everyone that read, commented, or left kudos on this story. I'm not done with our little disaster babies yet. I am planning on potentially writing a sequel while we eagerly wait for season 2. Until then!


End file.
